Our Travel
by Fate12343
Summary: "You are the key." When two girls get sucked into a FNAF poster, they start to wonder what is going on. They need to solve the murder mysteries while still trying to live a normal life. But how long will it last? With Lauren's cheer team going out of town, and Monica stuck to find things out on her own, things get even worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Now, this is going to be very different. I have actually done a book like this before, but I deleted it a long time ago. This story will be supported by me and my cousin. Now, this is kinda based off a dream that I had. When she told me about wanting to do a story, I instantly jumped to my dream. So, let's try this.

* * *

I was messaging Monica, telling her to hurry up. She said she'd be here soon, so I decided to text my boyfriend instead. He instantly replied, and I smiled. It sucked that he lived in America, but whatever. We had met at VidCon a few years ago, and have been talking since.

He asked me out about 3 months ago, to which I had said yes! We were both YouTubers. He also had introduced me to Musically. It was fun. Like, no you don't understand, I think I'm addicted. He was super sweet. I decided to Skype him, and he answered.

"Hey cutie." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey Joey." I said. "How was your day?"

"So far, it's good. Better now that I'm talking to you."

"Awe, you're so sweet." I said.

"I know. Hey, when you go to VidCon this year, we need to go to the Beauty Panels."

"You're a guy." I said, laughing. "Why do you want to go there?"

"Cause, I got you.." He went off camera, and ran to his dresser, and then ran back. "Tickets to get Ariana Grande perfume for free."

"What?!" I asked, and then screamed. "No, wait, seriously?" I was shocked.

"Ariana Grande, Bethany Mota, Marc Jacobs, and oh, what's this? Concert Tickets?" I gasped.

"You didn't." I said.

"Oh, I did." He replied.

Joey was in grade 8, and I was in grade 7. He was the sweetest thing in the world. I know, maybe I'm a bit young, but now you see what an amazing guy I was with. He had brown hair, green eyes, and freckles on his face. He always wore that sweater I had got him at VidCon. Nerd.

Then there was me. I was a blonde girl with blue eyes. I usually wore his sweater, but when I was at school, I was the top line chick. I wore the cutest clothes, best perfume, and hottest make up styles.

I heard my door knock, and sighed. "My cousin's here." I said.

"All good. I'll text you alter, dad wants to go to the store."

"Okay, bye!" I smiled.

We hung up, and I walked downstairs. My mom had let my cousin in already. I waved to her.

"Hey Lauren." She took off her shoes, and walked in. Monica was carrying her school bag, like she always did. I swear, it was like her child.

"Hey Monica!" I smiled. "Ready for today?"

"Oh yeah." She said. She was holding a little baggie. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" I asked, as I sat at the table. "It's not my birthday!"

"No, but I haven't seen you in a while. Remember? I was on a trip?"

"Oh yeah." I said, laughing.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

"The trip?" She asked me. "It was amazing!" She sat across from me, and put the present bag on the table and her school bag on the floor. The dog instantly jumped onto her lap, and watched.

"Okay, we'll be gone for the next week. If you need anything, text us." My mom said, hugging me, and kissing my head. "Your dad's already waiting for me in the car."

She hugged my cousin, and then left. My cousin looked at me, and smiled as I started to open the bag. "Oh wow, skittles." I said, as I pulled them out.

"Some of the things are from around here, and some others are from Toronto." She said. I nodded, and pulled out something else.

I pulled out a poster, that was rolled up. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well, open it." I opened a Bethany Mota poster and gasped.

"It's signed?!" I asked.

"Well, duh!" She said, fixing her blonde hair.

I opened the rest of the bag, and got some more candy, and at the very bottom was a ticket for the midway. "We're going to the midway?!" I asked, full of excitement. "Like, today? Like, now?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Right now."

"Holy shit!" I said.

* * *

We were in the car, as she drove us to the midway. I was texting my boyfriend. He was sending me cute emoji's. I smiled. "I want to meet him." My cousin said.

"I know. He's perf." I said.

"We're here." We found a parking spot, and I jumped out of the car.

We went to go and get our full day passes, and then went to wait in line for the boat. The boat was basically a giant swing that went back and fourth, and super high! "We gonna sit in the back?" I asked.

"Well duh." She said, as we ran to the back of the boat. "Selfie while everyone's still boarding!" We took a cute selfie, and she put her phone in her pocket.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No. Are you?"

"I don't wanna drop my phone."

"Put it in your pocket." I did as she said, as we started to move.

I loved this ride. We had our hands up in the air, as we went as high as we could go. We were laughing, and screaming. When it came to a stop, we got off, and went to the next ride. "Drop Tower!" I said, as we looked at it. "Holy jeez." I said.

"It got bigger." My cousin said, as she tied her hair back.

* * *

Monica was playing a game. "Come on, Come on!" I said. "Get it!"

"I'm trying!" She said. "Message Joey or something." I did what she said, and then heard her scream. She had won a Five Nights At Freddy's poster.

"Can we go now?" I asked. She nodded.

We sat inside of Tim Horton's, since it was next to the midway. We were getting some doughnuts.

"I'm so happy I won this." She said.

"I know, you're obsessed." I replied.

* * *

We rode a few more rides, before going back home. Monica went to her room. Yes, she has a room at my house. It was awesome. She lives on her own, but she comes over so often, that she stayed here some nights. It was also a lot closer to her college, so when she had morning class, she'd drive me to school, and buy me McDonalds for lunch.

I sat in my room, and sighed. I was on Skype with Joey again, who was wishing me a goodnight. He then went offline to post more musically videos, and take more YouTube videos. I decided to make a video of the midway and post that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there! So, we don't really know how this story is going, since we're writing it ahead of time, but that's okay! The story will be posted on February 24, which is my cousins birthday. So, this is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I hung up the Five Nights Of Freddy's poster in my room. "Looks good." I said. I flopped on my bed. I loved this place, I really did. "I wish I could see what it's actually like." I said.

I heard a knock at my door, and looked at it. Lauren walked in. "I'm hungry."

"I just fed you!"

"That was carnival food!" She whined. I rolled my eyes. "I want a fruit salad."

"Ugh, k fine. Just hold on.." I said, as I sat up.

We went to the kitchen, and made some fruit salad for the both of us. "So, how's life?" I asked.

"Good. Joey and I are meeting up at Vid Con." She said.

"Oh god.. But I'm taking you this year!" I said.

"I know! You can meet him!" She said, smiling. "But if you mess this up, I'll kill you." I looked at her, and she smirked. She freaked me out sometimes. I couldn't tell if she was joking or serious.

After eating, she went back up to her room. I decided to watch some YouTube video's on the TV. I loaded up Five Nights At Freddy's, and sat back. I was gonna binge watch the crap out of this.

I had made it to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, when I felt myself starting to drift into sleep land. The last thing I saw was Markiplier's face.

I was woken up, and checked the time. 5am.. I groaned, as I sat up. _"Follow me.."_ I looked around, and saw a purple Freddy. I must have still been asleep. _"Follow..."_ I decided to follow him. He led me around the house, before leading me to my room. I walked in, and then he went to the wall where the poster was. _"Follow.."_

I was confused, but walked over to the poster. "What's wrong?" I asked, as he vanished.

"Monica?" Lauren was standing in my door way. "What are you doing?" She walked over.

"Freddy.. Freddy went into the poster." I said.

She rolled her eyes, as she looked at me. "It's just a poster. It must of been a dream. See?" She put her hand on the poster, and it went through. We both screamed. I grabbed her other arm, as the poster started to pull her through.

"Lauren!" I screamed, while we were pulled through.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I was about to close my door, for the 45th time tonight, when something crashed on top of the computers, and landed on the floor. I looked and saw two girls, and instantly panicked. "What the fuck?!" I asked. They both scrambled to their feet.

"Is that Mike?" The older one asked.

"Are we in the.." The younger started to look around, and then looked at her outfit. "We're the night guards!"

"I'm the night guard, excuse me!" I said, as I slammed the door button.

"You're Mike!" The older one said.

"Who the fuck are you? And why did you just come flying through the poster?" I was very confused.

"You know what, I'm curious too." The older one replied. "But you can blame Shadow Freddy for dragging me here."

"Shadow Freddy?" I asked. "What kind of drugs are you on?"

"You're gonna lose power, pay attention!" She snapped.

I looked at the screen, and then opened the door. How did she know about power? How did she know anything that was happening here?

"Where are we?" The younger girl asked.

"We must have come through the poster.." The older girl replied. "We're in the FNAF world."

"Oh god." The younger replied. "So, murderous robots?" She asked.

"Yup." The older girl looked out the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling her back in. "No. No, you are staying in this office." I glared at her. "You're going to explain what is happening, as soon as I'm off this shift."

"Fine, whatever." She said.

Lucky for me, I made it through the night. These two girls were constantly checking out the door, and trying to see the animatronics. We left the building, and I put them in my car, as we started to drive. "Explain." I said.

"We came through a poster, and made it into your office." The older one replied.

"Helpful." I said, as I turned thee corner.

"Look, in all honesty, I don't know how we got here." She said. The younger girl was in the back seat, drifting to sleep. "Lauren!"

"Sorry, Hi!" She replied.

"We need to find a way back."

"We need to find a mall!"

I took a minute to consider what they were talking about. "Phone guy never mentioned anything about you guys coming." I said.

"Phone guy is dead as fuck." The older one said.

"Monica!" Lauren said.

"Monica and Lauren huh?" I asked.

"What's it to you!" Lauren said.

"Lauren, it's fine. Mike's just asking." Monica replied.

"And you guys know my name. You know about the animartronics. What else do you know?"

"We know that the kids are stuffed into the suits." Monica said.

"What?!" I asked.

"I also know, that I have no cell service. Hashtag, the hell?" Lauren said.

"Cell service?" I asked.

"We're not from around here Mike." Monica said.

"Clearly!" I pulled into my drive way. "Now, listen. I don't know how the fuck you guys got here. But, I can't just have you roaming the fucking streets. You guys can stay in my place, but you need to help me out. I need to understand this better."

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was sitting on the floor, as I waited for Mike and Monica to stop talking. He seemed to be writing things down, and she was also writing things down. I was bored. I didn't have anything to do.

"So, let me get this straight. You came through the portal, you landed in my office." Mike said, as he went over his notes. "All because you followed Shadow Freddy to the same poster that's in my office, to the poster in your room?"

"Yeah." Monica said.

"In your world, we're a video game? And you can play as me, the night guard?" I asked.

"Yes, but we never see your face. You also tend to die a lot."

"Well, I haven't died yet, but I've come close to it." Mike replied. "That's crazy."

"I have pictures on my phone." I said, as I opened up my photo gallery. "Monica saved some pics on here when her phone died." I showed him the pictures. He gasped, as he saw the fan art, and the pictures of him and the animatronics.

"They are not that nice." He said.

"We don't know that. I think that Shadow Freddy sent us here for a reason." Monica said. "We'll figure it out. But right now, we gotta get back home."

"Yeah, Roxy is home alone!" I said.

"Roxy?" Mike asked.

"My puppy." I said. "And, I wanna text my boyfriend."

* * *

A/N: There's that chapter. Hope you guys liked it! See you in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Wow, guess what? Another advanced chapter. We have no idea how much you like the story, but here's the next chapter anyways!  
This chapter starts off with Joey's Point of view. Enjoy! #Its10:30pm

* * *

I was texting my girlfriend, but there was no answer. "Come on.." I said, as I kept texting her. Still nothing. I sighed. Maybe she was busy? Or maybe her phone died? Oh wait, what time was it. "Oh shit!" I looked at my clock. It was 10:00am here. That meant it was only 7:00am her time. I turned off my phone, and sighed. "What if it's something that I said?" I asked.

"Joey? The phone's for you!" My mom called. I rolled my eyes, and got up to answer it.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I showed the girls to their rooms. "We can't stay here." Monica said. "We need to get back home."

"I don't know how to get you back home." I said.

"I miss Joey! He's probably texting me, freaking out!" Lauren said.

"Do you have a poster? Like the one that was in the office?" Monica asked.

I had to think about it, but then remembered. All of the employees got a poster when they started working. I led them to my room, and opened up my closet, looking for the poster. I found it, and showed it to them. "This is it."

"This could be our way home." Monica said.

"Well, let's go. I need to text my boyfriend!" Lauren said.

"Do you know how you're going to get back here? I mean.. Can you?" I asked.

"I think we'll be able to come back, but I'm not sure when. I'm sure Shadow Freddy will lead us back here for sure!"

We hung the poster up in my room, and looked at it. "Well, try." I said. Monica walked towards it, and put her hand to it.

"Nothing.." She said.

"No, remember? We went through, together!" Lauren ran over, and placed her hand on the poster as well. Suddenly, before my eyes, a white light lit up around the poster.

"Holy shit." I said. I saw two lights. A red light, and a blue one. "From video game knowledge, I'd say blue is safe, which is home."

"It would seem that way." Monica said. "We'll try and come back tonight Mike!" She said. "Thanks again!" I watched them jump through, and a blue light took over my room, before fading out.

"Well.. Fuck.." I said, as I laid on my bed.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I screamed as we landed on the floor in front of Monica's bed. "Um, ow?" I said, looking at her. She groaned as she rubbed her head. "Wait, my phone, where's my phone?" I started to look around, before noticing it was in my pocket. "Ha, oups." I pulled it out and started texting Joey. "Yas." I said.

"You're weird." Monica said.

"I'm surprised." I screamed at the male voice, and looked up. "I thought you would of stayed there a bit longer.." He looked at us. "I told you, Follow Me.." It was Shadow Freddy.

"We can't go back there yet! We have a dog to take care of, and things to do." Monica said.

"And boyfriends to talk to!" I said.

The shadow rolled his eyes at us. "Will you be returning tonight?"

"Can't one of us just go?" I asked. "Preferably not me."

"Hey!" Monica said.

The shadow thought for a minute. "I guess so.." He smirked. "Would you want to do that?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. "Monica, have fun."

"Fuck you." She said. "But I'll go. I know more about this game than Mike does."

"For they are not aware it is a game. But I guess it's not a game when your life is on the line, is it?" The shadow smirked at her.

"I'm leaving." I left the room, and continued to text my boyfriend.

We ended up talking on Skype. Like, life. "How was your morning?" He asked.

"Eventful." I said.

"Oh, how so?" He asked, as he shot something in his video game.

"Oh uh.." I thought quickly. "I played Five Nights At Freddy's.."

"I love that game! Babe, finally!" He smiled. I smiled back, as I continued to paint my nails. "Did you like it?"

"It was scary, but yeah, I guess." I blushed. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Yeah, my mom's scary in the morning too." He said. I laughed. What a dork.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I woke up, and groaned. 8pm. "Noo.." I said, as I put the pillow over my head. My alarm was blaring. I turned it off, and looked at it. "I'll get up at 9:00pm..." I set my alarm again. I was just about to fall asleep, when my room started to glow blue. "Oh no.." I said.

Monica came flying into the room, and hit her head on my bed, and fell on the floor. "Oh shit!" I said, getting up. "Fuck, are you okay?" She groaned, and looked at me. She started blushing, before covering her eyes. "What?" I asked, looking down. "Sorry!" I said.

"No its fine! At least you're wearing boxers, right?" Her face was bright red, and her hands were still covering her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." I jumped back into my bed. "Okay, I'm safe now." She got up, and sat on my bed.

"Ready to solve the mysteries tonight?" She asked.

"Have you slept like, at all?" I asked.

"Not one bit!" She said.

I looked at her, and sighed. "Do you want to sleep?"

"I'm running off of a lot of coffee, so I don't think I'll be sleeping." She said. I rolled my eyes, and moved over. "What?"

"Come here." I said. She did so, and laid down.

"I'm not.. Gonna sleep.." She yawned. I rolled my eyes.

"What helps you sleep?" I asked.

"When non shirtless men are next to me." She said. I blushed, and got up. "Bye." She said.

"Yeah yeah. Sleep well."

It was about 11, when I decided to wake up Monica. She was very upset, but I told her I'd buy her something from McDonalds. We then realized that the clothes she was wearing. "Okay, so you have a full out uniform too?" I asked.

"Apparently."

"Do you have the Fazbear jacket?" She shook her head.

"It's pretty chilly out. Here." I handed her an extra sweater, and she put it on. "Fits okay?" I asked. She nodded. I blushed, and opened my door. "Ladies first." I said. She walked out, and stared at her butt. "Damn.." I whispered.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was on Skype with my amazing girl. It was 2:00am, but I wasn't gonna sleep till she wanted to. I was praying to god that was soon. "Are you tired?" She asked me.

"Oh uh. A bit." I said.

"I'm tired too.." She said. "We can talk again tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow here." I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding Princess. Goodnight."

"Night." She hung up, and I put my phone on my side table, smiling. I loved her so much.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love this book a lot so far. Like Madoka and I have been up writing this. We started the last chapter at 10:30pm. It's 12:10am now. We're planning on getting this chapter done tonight too! Yay for sleepovers! But no, seriously, I think it's safe to say we're both loving this story so far! Onto the next chapter.

* * *

I sat in the office with Mike. "So, you know how this whole thing works, huh?" He asked me, as he ate some fries.

"Like I said, you're from a video game in my world." I looked out the door. "Come on."

"What, where are we going?" He asked me.

"To the show stage. I want to see them while they're not trying to kill us." He looked at the clock. "Mike, we have 15 minutes, come on."

We walked out to the main dining room, and looked at the show stage. "Looks like they're just cute little robots during the day.." I said. "Even if they stink."

"Yeah well, from what you told me last night, it makes sense." Mike replied. I kept looking at them. "What are you doing?"

"The rule on the board is to not touch Freddy." I smirked. "Did you know that? Schmidt."

He blushed at the sound of his last name. "No, I didn't." He said.

"Well, you can see it on the camera, if you look hard enough. But, I guess you're to busy trying to stay alive, huh?" I walked to the other side of the room. "Oh, and by the way." He looked at me. "If you're gonna stare at my ass, do it more stealthily next time." I winked. I could of sworn I heard a chuckle from the show stage, but it stopped when I looked over. "Come on. I wanna see Foxy."

Mike didn't wanna get to close to the fox. He did knock off a lot of power when he rammed into the door, so I didn't blame him. "Foxy the Pirate fox, huh?" I said, as I stood next to him. "You're my favorite character in this whole game, did you know that?"

"Ouch, my feelings." Mike said.

"Oh, hush up. Everyone pairs you with Foxy." I said.

"What the fuck?" He asked. I laughed.

"It's true! Moxy is right under Fronnie." I said, clearly giving up to much info.

"Your world sounds messed up."

"Yeah, well Lauren lives there." I smirked.

I guess we had lost track of time, because the clock rang, and Mike gasped, grabbing my hand, just as Bonnie spring to life. "Let's Play!" The bunny shouted. Mike ran, with me in tow. "There's no running in Freddy Fazbears Pizza!"

"That's fucking scary!" Mike said, as we reached the office. He slid into his chair, and I slid down the wall. "Nope, nope, nope." He said, as he opened his tablet. "Wanna be in charge of the lights and doors?"

"On it!" I called back.

We had made it to about 3am, when we started to notice that we were at 50% battery. "Oh my god, this is not okay." Mike said.

"Foxy, I love you, but can you fuck off?!" I yelled as he hit our door again. Another 5% gone. Mike screamed like a little girl. "Micheal!" I said. "You sound like Lauren."

"Shut up!"

"If worse comes to worse, we'll go through the poster." I said.

"Won't they just follow us? Freddy's gonna fucking kill us after he plays his stupid song." The man was freaking out.

"The Toreador March.." I said. "Mike, if we start to hear that, we need to get the fuck outta here."

"No, really?" He asked. "Cause I wasn't fucking aware that my life was on the line right now!" He was sweating, and swearing, and it was scaring me.

By the time it was 5am, we were down to 10% power. "We're not gonna fucking make it." Mike said.

"We just need to think!" I said. "Stop using the tablet, and take the left door. Bonnie and Foxy come down here. I'll take right. I can deal with Freddy and Chica. I know the patterns. Besides, Freddy won't attack, he's still on stage."

Mike nodded, as we took our positions. It reminded me of the fourth game, when you'd listen for their breathing, and shut the doors. "We're gonna-" I was cut off by the sound of a power failure. "Oh no.." I said. "Mike!"

The man ran over to me, as we stayed in the back of the room. We heard footsteps, as we looked at the clock. 5:13am. Freddy's eyes lit up, as the song began. "We gotta get to the poster." I said, as we started to walk towards it. The bear stepped in front of it, and stopped his song.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I woke up from a nightmare, and looked at the clock. "5:13am." I said. "Ugh!" I texted Joey. "Promise you'll never leave me for another girl?" I waited, but then realized he was probably still asleep. I was shocked when he messaged me back.

"Other girls have cooties. (kissy face) Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering." I replied.

I went to Monica's room, and noticed she still wasn't back. "Bitch. I want food..."I then noticed Shadow Freddy standing in front of it. "Oh hey." I said.

"Your friend is in danger." He said.

"Danger?" I asked. "What kinda danger?"

"You'll have to see. But come, follow.. Follow.." He faded into the poster.

"Wait!" I chased him, and looked at the poster. "Uhh.. Uhh.. Red light, red light!" I jumped towards the red light.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

Freddy was making some weird noises, and was about to pounce, when Lauren came flying out of the poster, and landed on his head. He screamed, as they hit the ground. "Lauren?!" I asked, as I ran over, stepping on Freddy. "Are you okay?"

"Boss? What's taking so long?" It was Chica in the door way. "We can't have naked endo- Oh my god, is that a kid?! Freddy!"

"What? A kid?" I was shocked to hear Freddy's voice. "There's only two naked Endo- Oh my god, there's a kid." He looked at Lauren. "If that's a kid, then you guys.."

"I'm her older cousin.." I said. "And this is Mike, the night guard."

"Night guard?" Chica asked. "Freddy, have we been killing night guards?! People? With Families?!"

"Chica, please, calm down. Go back to the waiting area." He looked at us. "Please, come with me." He said.

We did as the bear asked. It was 5:26am now, so I mean.. The bear stood on the stage. "Sorry for the confusion." He said.

"You almost killed-" I covered Mike's mouth.

"It's okay." I said. "I'm Monica."

"The name is Freddy Fazbear. Who is this kid?" He asked.

"I'm Lauren. I guess I made it here in the nick of time, huh?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Lauren, how old are you?" Chica asked.

"I'm 13." She replied.

"Awe! She's like, a little teen!" The chicken was happy.

"Even so, we do want to apologize. We didn't know." Bonnie said.

"Really, it's okay." I said.

"Ye were talking to me earlier." Foxy said. "Said I was yer favorite." His tail wagged. "Is that true?"

I nodded at him, and his tail wagged faster. "Someone still loves this old fox!" He said.

"Listen. I don't know, what the fuck is happening!" Mike said.

"Mike, shut up." I said.

"Chica, I like Chica. She's like the only girl, and she's pretty!" Lauren said.

"Oh my god, can we please keep her?" Chica asked Freddy.

"No." Freddy replied. "That's how adults get arrested, and that's how we got murdered."

"Ha!" I pointed. "So you are aware. You do know.."

"You know?" Freddy asked, fixing his top hat. "And how is this, Monica?" He asked me.

"I can explain.. But I have to get back to my world."

This seemed to spike interest with the animatronics almost immediately. I looked at Mike, who shrugged. "What?" I asked.

"You're from another world?" Bonnie asked.

"Uhh, yeah.." I blushed.

"It's her." Foxy's ears fell back.

"It's... Who?" I asked.

"You." Chica said.

"It's.. Me?" I asked. They nodded. "What does that mean?"

"Monica, was it? How does staying here for a little while longer sound.. I think we can have a nice chat tomorrow night about the real reason you're here." Freddy jumped off the stage, and whispered in my ear. "After all.. It is my shadow that brought you here, was it not?" So he knew... It was him.. He wanted help, didn't he? I felt my eyes widen, as he walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He smirked as he looked at me. "Monica, Hikari."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You know the drill, we have no idea if you like this or not. But, we're going to thank you anyways, because maybe there's some reviews, or favorites? Maybe some follows? No idea. But, let's just get started.

* * *

I was woken up to the sound of my dog barking. "Roxy.." I said, as my small dog jumped all over the place. "What is the matter with you?" I looked at the clock. "Whoa!" I said, getting up. "Do you need to go outside?" I asked.

I let her out in the back, and then checked my phone. Nothing from Joey yet. "Oh right.." I said, as I looked at my calendar. "He's at football.." I sighed, as I went for my shower.

I washed my hair and my body, and rinsed off. I then dried off, and looked in the mirror. "Okay. Cheer today." I said, as I looked in my make up bag. I opened my phone, to see what my make up was suppose to look like. If our team won today, we'd be facing Joey's school. Well, only if they won. I was praying we both won.

After doing my make up and hair, I got my uniform on, and started warm up. My phone rang, and it was my friend Mark. "Hey girl hey!" I said.

"Whats up bitch?" He asked. "Are you ready for today?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

"Coolio. My mom and I will come and get you in a few." He said. "Tootles!" He hung up.

I loved Mark. He was a super sweet guy. We had 5 guys on our team, but Mark was for sure the best. Not only that, but he was the gay guy. I went out to eat lunch with Monica. "Ready for today?" She asked.

"You know it." I replied.

"Is Roxy still outside?" She asked.

"Oh, shit!" I ran to the back door and let her in. She instantly ran to her food dish, since Monica had made her some food too. "Aren't you tired?" I asked her. "I mean, you've been traveling through worlds and stuff.."

"I'm honestly so tired, but that's fine. You come first." She smiled.

"Awe, you're so sweet." I said. Mark texted me, saying he was here. I left quickly.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was so happy that our team had won. I was just waiting to hit the showers, and text my girl. I knew she would be at Cheer today, but that didn't bug me. Hell, I was happy! If she won, we'd see each other! I'd see her in that cute uniform. She had shown me some of her routine on camera. She was amazing.

"Good job!" Our coach said. "I'm proud!" We all thanked him.

We hit the showers, and I texted my girlfriend.

 **We won baby! - Joey**

 **Did you?! Yay! I'm in the car on my way to the game. I'm so nervous! - Lauren**

 **Don't be, you're perfect babe (kiss face) - Joey**

 **Awe, you're so sweet (blush face) - Lauren**

 **Have a good game baby. I'll text you later - Joey**

I was planning on hanging out with my friends for the rest of the day. We had won, so it was time to go out and eat a crap ton of food!

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

When we had gotten to the field, we saw the other team of cheer girls. "Ugh, no." Mark said.

"Right?" I asked.

"They look so... Prep."

"Mark, we all look Prep." I said.

"No, I mean, look at the one on the left." He said. I did, and cringed. She was like, perfection. Clearly she was the flyer of the group. I was too, but she was super thin, and super gorgeous.

"Holy shit." I said.

"Flyer?" Mark asked. I nodded. He rolled his eyes. "She's nothing compared to you. Let's, go." He said, as he walked over to our team.

"Alright team! Let's warm up!" Our coach said. "Lauren, come here!" I went over to my coach. "Listen to me." He said. "That girl over there. She's been in this kind of thing for about 5 years."

"What?" I asked.

"She's 17." He said. "I know, she looks like shes your age, well she's not." He said. "Don't bring yourself down because of her."

"What kind of awards does she have?" I asked.

"Oh hunny, you don't want to know." He said. "You get out there. I want the Fire Gun." I looked at him.

"What? But Coach-"

"Don't 'but coach' me. You get out there, and you do it." He said.

I started to warm up with my team, and let them know. Mark came over, and lifted me up. I did a hand stand on his shoulders, and then did the splits. This was the kind of thing that scared me. Cause if I messed up even a normal move, then I wouldn't be able to do the Fire Gun for sure...

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I was laying in bed. I hadn't been able to fall asleep. I had been up since 8pm last night, and it was 1pm now. "What is my problem?" I asked. Monica flashed in my mind again, and I groaned. "Oh no.." I said, running a hand through my hair. "Don't fall for her Mike, you're better than that. You don't even know her!" I was talking to myself.

I decided that if I wasn't gonna sleep, I might as well clean up, and go to the store to pick up more food. I grabbed some milk, cereal, and Doritos. Don't touch my freaking Doritos, I'll end you. I cashed out, and went to get gas in my car. I then noticed that something was in my passenger seat. I picked it up, and looked at it. "A pen?" I asked. I remembered that Monica was sitting here. "Ah.. She must have dropped this.."

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was currently at the top of the pyramid. "Let's Go, Let's Go!" We said. "L-E-T-S G-O!" We kept cheering, and I was tossed into the air. I took a breath, as I flips in the air, and then landed back in the pit of cheerleaders. "Tigers!" We said, as we all cheered.

We watched the other team, as they made a circle pit, that stretched up into something like the CN Tower. Stupid Toronto team. The flyer on their team was tossed, flipped, landed, and then jumped off, and did some back hand springs. I was in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Holy shit." Mark said. "How didn't she die?"

"No shit!" I tightened my blonde pony tail. "Fire Gun." I said, as we did our positions.

I looked at Mackenzie. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said. I nodded. This was the most stressful move we had. Two flyers never went well. Especially when you have to hold hands. It was all about time and perfection.

We made it to the top, and looked at each other, holding hands. I noticed the flyer on the other team watching us. She had a smirk on her face. I glared at her. Bitch.

I looked down at Mark, who was holding me. Jordan was holding Mackenzie. Four other people came over to assist, as we got ready. Mackenzie and I did a pose, before they dropped us back down. We both bent over, as we started to be swung. I held my breath as Mackenzie and I passed each other. It was like a double roller coaster that would pass over. Next, we were tossed in the air. We grabbed each others hands, and twisted ourselves around, landing on the opposite side of each other. We landed.

The crowd went crazy! I was so happy, and went to take a step, realizing that my ankle hurt. Had I done something wrong? "You okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not dead."

"Your ankle."

"Don't draw attention to us. Never draw attention to injuries. We're not babies." I said. "I just rolled it. I'll fix it after we win this thing."

I did just that. Our team had won, so we had to preform a cheer again. Even though it hurt like crazy, I smiled my best out there. As soon as we passed the white line, my coach ran over and picked me up, as I started crying. We all went to the change rooms, as I was put on the bench. Ice was on my ankle, and I was crying harder than ever. "It hurts!" I said. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't mess anything up.." I sniffled.

"No, you didn't!" Mackenzie hugged me. "When did it start hurting?" She asked.

"After the Fire Gun." I replied.

"Okay, that's okay. We need to practice that one then, and see what went wrong." She kept hugging me.

"I think I might have twisted the wrong way, and landed on the wrong foot."

"Maybe." Mackenzie said. "I didn't even notice."

My coach had given me a strict order to not move my ankle very much. I changed into my normal clothes, and told Joey the good news. He was happy, I was happy, but when I told him about my ankle, nothing else seemed to matter. I told him I was fine, but nope. Didn't listen.

I had made it home, and told Monica I was heading off to my room. She saw my ankle, and about 40 minutes later, I had a fruit salad, vitamin water, and some chocolate on a little tray in my room. She loved me.

My parents would be back tomorrow.. I wasn't really planning on doing much once they came back. I didn't know if Monica would still go see Mike or not either. I mean, that's another world. Now that I didn't have to go, who knows what she'll be up too.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I was stressing over going to see Mike. Was he gonna stare at my ass again? "Are you ready?" Shadow Freddy asked. I shrugged. "What's the matter?"

"Well, now that I know that you're actually Freddy, I'm a little mad at you." I said, sitting on my bed.

"I did not mean to cause you anger." He replied.

"Wow, formal." I said. "But seriously. I'm just nervous, I'll be okay." I replied, as I looked at my door. I texted Lauren.

 **Going to the other world now. Be safe. Let Roxy sleep with you. K. Bye. - Monica**

 **Fuck You - Lauren**

"Well, that went well." I said. "I guess I'm ready."

I went through with Shadow Freddy, and appeared in Mike's room again. Why I kept popping up here, I didn't know, but I didn't mind. "Ready?" He asked, as he handed me his sweater. I blushed as I took it.

"We really need to find me some clothes for this world." I said.

"A coat, would be nice." He smirked. "Why don't you bring one with you?"

"I dunno. Whenever I come through here, I instantly get changed into this Freddy Fazbear uniform." I replied, as we left his house. We got into his car.

"Whatever. You look adorable in my sweater." Was he flirting with me? Oh god. No Mike, don't do this! You're not real!

"I know." I smirked. Monica, why are you flirting back? Oh my god.

"Hey uhh.. You can always come and just hang out you know." He said. I looked at him. "I mean, it'd be nice to chill when our lives aren't in danger, you know?"

I laughed at this, but agreed. We had been so focused on this whole thing, that Mike hadn't really gotten a chance to actually meet me. As far as he knew, I was a girl that came through a portal with a nice ass. Hell, he even knew Lauren. He didn't know us that well, but he knew we weren't gonna murder him in his sleep.

We pulled up to the pizzeria. I was terrified. Freddy wanted to talk to me, and I wasn't emotionally ready for that. When we got into the place, we grabbed the tablet, and walked to the party room. "This is scary." I said.

"No shit." He said, as he looked around. We sat on the chairs. The clock struck 12, and we noticed that Freddy wasn't on the stage.

"Boo." I screamed when Freddy touched my shoulder, and dove into Mike's chest. He hugged me, as I shook. I heard the bear laugh, as I looked up at him. "You are so easy to scare." He said, as he stood there. I looked at Mike, and blushed as I pushed myself off of him. "Now. We are going to have a little chat."

"Please don't kill me.." I said.

"What the- No!" He said. "I won't, I promise." He said. "I just want to talk about you being the chosen one. You are here to relieve us from our... Revenge." He said as his eyes flashed black. I shuddered. "But in all seriousness, I want to know how you got here."

"Magic poster." Was all I said.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"The poster in the office." I replied. "I was led here by your shadow." I said.

"Through.. A poster?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh for the love of god.." He said. "Well, you know what, that's actually a lot better than a slice of pizza or something."

"Yeah. She'd eat the pizza, and then there would be a portal in her stomach." Mike smirked.

"Rude." I said. "Hey, is that a fat joke?!"

"What, no! That's not what I meant!" He instantly started blushing. "No, I didn't mean it like that, you're perfect, I swear to god!"

Freddy cleared his throat. "Right, sorry." I said. "But what am I suppose to do? Free your lost child spirits and live happily ever after? Do you know how hard those fucking mini games are?"

The bear sighed. "I believe you're referring to the video game? It's not that hard in this world." He said.

"So you're aware that you're a video game." I replied.

"Of course I am." He said. "Don't think I'm not. What's that part in the mini game.. Who dies?" He asked.

"Springtrap." I replied. "Purple guy gets killed."

"He is our murderer. He must pay for what he's done. Only then, will we no longer seek revenge." Freddy said, as he looked down. "I do not wish to hurt any of you. Just please.. Help us.."

* * *

A/N: Okay hi! So I've only had 6 hours of sleep! I'm running off a large triple triple (that's three cream three sugar for all you non coffee drinkers)! Like seriously though, this chapter is long as fuck. But whatever! Please read, review, and just chill with us!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hola, Hola! So, I'm all fueled up and ready to write again. Madoka and I just had lunch. It was good. Okay, but let's get started. First thing you should all know, is that there's a week time skip. We're starting with Joey's P.O.V.

* * *

I was in the car with my mom. "You're gonna win this, I know it." She said.

"I hope so." I smiled. It was 6am, and we were driving to the train station. We were going against the Canadian teams this week. Which was super cool, cause Lauren was gonna be there. This is how it works.

We started off with schools around our areas. Once we beat those, we went by state, or province. Once that was done, they took the biggest teams out of those, and went nation wide. Now we were going even bigger. Country against country. From my country, there was my team, California Cougars, and two others. Seattle Seals, and Hollywood Hounds. We were the top three in the division.

While I'm here for football, our cheer squads are also competing. They were going against some serious competition. It was really scary. I had seen the things that our head cheerleaders could do, and it freaked me out.

My mom dropped me off at the train station, and kissed me goodbye. I took a selfie with her before I left, and started a vlog. "What's up everyone?" I asked to my camera. "I'm going to be playing football against Canada this week! But guess what? Lauren's team is gonna be there! So we get to see each other."

The train ride was really long. Like, I was about to die. Bryce was sitting with me. "We gotta take selfies later. For the ladies." He said.

"You're retarded." I said. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know. Fucking, dating Lauren Grey." He said. I laughed. "Asshole."

"Wait, you're dating Lauren Grey?" Someone popped up over the seat. It was one of the cheer guys. "Holy shit."

"Yeah." I said. "It'll be four months tomorrow." I said.

"You lucky little shit." He said.

"Thanks?" I was confused.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was texting Monica, talking to Mark, and sitting with Mackenzie. What is life even. "Are you nervous?" Mark asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

I opened my phone, and saw it was 4am. "Fuck, I'm so tired.." Jordan said. I rolled my eyes. Mackenzie was passed out on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna sleep I think." I said. I put the hood of my sweater on my head. "Night guys." I said, as I laid my head on the window.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

Monica was currently in my office, and we were playing cards. "I really like it here." She said.

"I like it when you come here." I said.

"I know." She smirked.

"If you really need to, we can go and get you clothes for this place." I said. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I can bring clothes with me here." She replied. "It's just a matter of changing that bugs me."

"Mikey, do ye have a 9?" Foxy asked.

"Go fish." I replied. He picked up a card. "Monica, any 8's?" She shook her head. "Dammit."

"Foxy. Any 9's?" She smirked. The fox growled as he handed her the two nines he had. She put down four nines, and smirked. "Book Down." She said.

"I hate this." Foxy said.

"Why? You're winning." Monica said.

"Oh, never mind then." I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Schmidt!" I sighed when Freddy called me. "We seem to have made a mess!"

"Oh for the love of god. Game over guys." I said, as I stood up.

"Monica, come with me!" Foxy said. "I want to show ye the cove!"

"Okay! Mike, catch up later, okay?" She said. I nodded, as I went to see Freddy.

A mess it was.. Bonnie and Chica were covered in pizza sauce. I gasped. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Bonnie wanted to help me make pizza!" Chica said.

"I didn't know how to open it, so I threw it at the wall, and this happened." Bonnie looked down. I rubbed my head. "Sorry Mikey.." He said.

"No, it's fine, really. It's better than you guys trying to kill me." I said, as I went in the kitchen. "But, just so you know better for next time. You're going to have to clean up the kitchen." I got the mop out of the closet. "I'll clean you two up after that."

Both went off to clean, and I heard Monica laugh, as she watched Foxy on stage. "You like her?" I turned around, to see Freddy. He was also looking at Monica.

"I don't know.. I guess." I said. "She comes to see me every night, she hangs out with me, she makes me smile. If it weren't for her, I think you would of killed me."

"I could of killed the chosen one." Freddy said, looking down.

"Hey, don't think of it like that." I said. "It's fine man, really."

The bear sighed, as he walked away. Bonnie screamed. "I broke the mop! I broke the mop!"

"Bonnie!" I yelled, as I ran to the kitchen.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

It was 7am when we made it to the train station. We were waiting for our bus to show up. We had made it to Orlando. I was nervous. I mean, we didn't do anything until tonight. So, we had 12 hours to get ready. But our hotel was 45 minutes from the station, and we still all had to warm up and practice the routine over and over. The football players had to warm up.

The bus showed up, and we got to the hotel by 8am. It was complete shit. I hated the bus, but the hotel was amazing! We all got told where our rooms were, and went up to them. Canada was on floor 7. Mackenzie and I looked out the window. "Look look, USA is here!" She said.

"Joey! It's Joey!" I said, feeling my heart flutter. I texted him.

 **I see you! I see you! - Lauren**

 **Do you? - Joey**

 **I'm on the 7th floor! - Lauren**

I watched as he looked around, and then up. He couldn't see me though. I sighed out of happiness.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

My girlfriend was texting me, and that made me super happy. We got our keys. USA was on floor 6. Sweet! I planned to see her, and she told me to wait, cause she looked like shit. Which, she never does, but, whatever. I decided to fix my bed head, and spray cologne on myself. Gotta smell good for my lady. I heard a knock on my door, and went over to open it.

"Hi.." I smiled, as I picked her up, bringing her into my room, swinging her around. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, as she started to cry. "I missed you.." She said.

"I missed you too baby.." I said, as I kept my grip on her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay, chapter 7. So, let's do this!

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was still hugging Joey. My hair was up in my cheer leading style, but my make up wasn't on yet. "Oh my god.." He said, as he hugged me tightly. My feet were off the ground. I was so happy.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I already said that." He said.

"Well, now I'm saying it." I said.

We looked at each other after he put me down on the ground. Mark was still filming too. He smiled as he kissed me. I kissed him back, and we both laughed. I shoved my head into his chest. Mark closed the camera. "YouTube Material!" He said, as he left. "Come on ladies, we have a video to shoot!"

Joey and I walked to the elevator, holding hands. We went up to my floor, and got ready in my room. "Alright, get ready." Mark said as he set up the camera.

We did the girlfriend and boyfriend tag. "Hi, I'm Lauren!" I made a heart with my hands. "And today I'm here with..."

"Joey!" My boyfriend hugged me, and I screamed as we fell backwards onto the bed and started laughing.

"And cut!" Mark said. "Okay, now Joey's intro!"

We were still laughing, but eventually got up, and started Joey's intro. "What's up guys? It's me Joey, and today I'm here with the hottest girl in the world. My girl, Lauren!" I sat next to him. "Isn't she hot?"

"Aren't I hot?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I licked his face.

"Ew!" He laughed.

"Shut up, you liked it." I said. He looked at me.

"Yeah." He kissed me and I laughed.

"And, cut!" Mark said. "Cute ladies, now let's do this video."

We both set up our small platform, since we only had 2 hours of free time left. I wanted to shot this video, edit it, and then post it right away. "So today, we're going to be doing the Relationship Tag." I said.

"We have to ask each other questions, and if we get it wrong.." He held up a shaving cream bottle. It was blue. I held up mine, and it was pink.

"Mine's cute." I said.

"So are you."

"Awe!" I said.

We started the challenge. "Okay, I'm Mark!" Mark was behind the camera. "Whats the other persons favorite food?"

Joey looked at me. "You love Fruit."

"I am a fruit." I laughed. "You love... Pizza Pockets."

"I do."

"What's the other persons favorite sport?"

"Cheer." Joey said.

"Football." I said.

We answered a few more questions, before I got something wrong. "I don't wanna hit you with the cream!" Joey said. We both laughed. "I can't!" He said. He put some on my nose. "Hot." I was laughing so hard, I was almost in tears.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Mark asked. I shook my head. Joey hugged me. I slapped him with face cream.

"Oh my gosh." He said, then sprayed some on me.

With both of our faces full of cream, we kissed, and ended the video. We edited the video, and washed off our faces. We checked the time. "Looks like you have to go.." I said. He hugged me by the waist.

"Listen.." He said. "You're gonna do great today.."

"I know." I said.

"You're amazing baby.." He said. "I.. I love you..."

I blushed at this. "I love you too.." I said.

"Tomorrow is four months." He said.

"I know."

"I'll see you on the field. Kick ass." He left, and I smiled.

"Well, damn." Mark said. "Let's get ready girl!" He said.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I woke up in a different room. I looked around, and then remembered where I was. I was at Mike's place. I had stayed here, since I wasn't at Lauren's anymore. I turned over, and looked at Mike. He was still asleep. "Ass." I said.

"I hate you too." He said, scaring me. "I'm awake you know." He opened his eyes.

"That's scary." I laughed. "Thanks for letting me spend the night here."

"Not at all." Mike said, as he stretched. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Perfectly, yeah." I smiled. I was currently wearing one of Mike's shirts, and a pair of his boxers. "I'm still sleepy." I said, as I cuddled my pillow.

"It's weird, I've never had a girl sleep over before." He said. "Doesn't feel any different."

"It shouldn't." I said, as I closed my eyes.

"No, don't sleep. We have to go shopping." He said.

"Why don't you come back with me to my place?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You can come with me to my world. Then I can grab some stuff." I blushed. "If you want me to stay here.."

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." He said. "It's my day off. So, we can go and get some coffee, or McDonalds."

"If I bring money from my world, you think it'll transfer over?"

"Knowing you, yup." He said. I laughed.

Mike seemed afraid to go through the poster. "Come on." I said, as I grabbed his hand. "You'll do fine." I pulled him through, as we appeared in my room.

"Whoa.." He breathed. I laughed.

"Welcome to my house." I said.

"Holy shit. I went through a portal." He said. I laughed.

"Good job." I opened my suitcase, and started packing. Underwear, Socks, Shirts, Pants, Bra. "Anything else?"

"Money." He said. I nodded as I went to grab it. I bent over to pick it up.

"Stop staring at my ass Micheal." I said.

"Then stop bending over!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Come on." I said, as I zipped up the suit case.

"Wait." He said, as he grabbed my arm. "Monica.. I wanna say something." He said.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. His face was red, and he looked at the poster, then me. "What is it?"

"No, never mind." He started to walk towards the poster, but I stepped in front of him. "Monica.." He said.

"I wanna know." I said.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, as he put a hand on my head. "Okay?"

"Mikey.." I said.

"No, don't you dare." He said.

"Mikey..." I repeated, looking up at him. "Tell me?" I asked. "I won't say a-" I was cut off when he kissed me.

"That should say it." He said, as he walked over to the poster.

I was blushing, a lot. Like, no, I thought I was dying. "Did you just.."

He smirked. "Yeah. Yeah I did." I pushed him through the portal.

"You ass!" I said, as I jumped in.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, Chapter 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and now 8 were all done in the same day. I think I"m gonna cry. Why does this happen? I've never done this many chapters in one day. I'm legit dying.

Madoka: You're running off of one large coffee, and a hot dog.

Me: That's all I've had. And Water.

Madoka: Wow...

Me: Lots of music, and bubble gum scentsy things. Yas. Onward to the chapter!

* * *

I was with my team. "Ew, bitch at 5 o'clock." Mackenzie said. I looked over.

"Awe, look at the little kiddies!" Another cheer leader said.

"Oh look at the tall bitch!" Mark said. "Like, OMG, wow."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it to beat us." She said, as she flipped her red hair. She then walked away.

"Rude." Jordan said.

"We're not gonna lose, we have you on the team Lauren." Mark smirked. "You're the best flyer."

"Ouch." Mackenzie said.

"Awe, you're good too!" Jordan hugged her.

"Entering the field now, is the Sudbury Sass Squad."

"You're right, it does sound like Sasquatch." Mark said. We laughed as we ran to the field.

I stood in the front, and saw Joey. He smirked. I took a breath, as I was the lead. I was so nervous. It was the cheer leading groups first. Football was in two hours. My coach nodded at me, and waved to the DJ. He nodded, and I heard the sirens go off. The crowd instantly knew what song it was.

Salute by Little Mix. We did the exact moves from the video, with some of our own moves. The Fire Gun was for sure in there. We got to the last part, and my coach roared over the speakers. "Put your hands up, for the Sass Squad."

The crowd went wild, as the team lifted me into the air. My job was to jump off, land on someone else, and spring again. We called it the spiral staircase. We had just learned it. I jumped, and kept going.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

"Holy fuck!" I said, as I watched my girlfriend do some crazy shit. She was back hand springing down the pyramid.

"Dude, are you dating a piece of spaghetti?" Bryce asked me.

"I really think so sometimes." I watched her land, and then the pyramid collapse around her.

The song ended and I clapped and cheered with Bryce. "Oh hell no." Brooke said. Brooke was the head cheer leader of our team. "We can do 10 times better, right?" She asked the team. I sighed. This was a competition.

"Good luck!" The coach said as they ran out.

"Now please welcome California Cougars!" The announcer said.

"Hey coach, can I go see my girlfriend?" I asked.

"After they do the routine, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing." It was respectful after all. My phone buzzed, and I checked it.

 **Did you see, did you see?! - Lauren**

 **Yes Babe, I saw. You're like a little noodle up there - Joey**

 **I'm a sexy noodle - Lauren**

 **Oh my god xD - Joey**

 **Come see me! - Lauren**

 **Coach said I need to wait till after my team is done.. Brb they're starting - Joey**

I watched my team do their stuff, but it just wasn't as impressive as Lauren. When they finished, I instantly ran to go see Lauren. "Hey!" I said.

"Hey!" She hugged me. "I'm dying of heat, oh my gosh." She was laughing, which made me happy.

"We did amazing!" Mark smiled.

It was a good hour that passed, before they announced the top cheer team from every country. We listened closely. "From Japan, we have, Kawaii Krew!" We heard cheering and screaming as they ran up to the field. "From China we have, DoDo Kong!" They ran up as well. "From England, we have Tea Time!"

"This is getting intense." Lauren said. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be." I said, as I held her hand. "It's okay."

"From Ireland, we have Irish Cream!" Mark gasped.

"Oh my god, he's hot." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"From Australia, we have Kangaroo Kingdom!"

"They're hot too." Mark said. Lauren laughed and shoved her face in my chest.

"He's funny." I said.

"No ones hotter than you." I kissed her.

"From the United States!" I looked up, and held my girlfriend close. "California Cougars!" I smiled.

"Congrats babe." She kissed me, and I smiled.

"And finally, from Canada.."

"Come on.." Lauren whispered.

"Sudbury Sass Squad!" I had to let go of my girlfriend cause she started jumping all over the place. Who knew noodles could jump?

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I was currently on my bed with Monica. "So..." She said. "You kissed me."

"Yup." I was blushing, but I looked at her.

"You like me..?" She asked. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I really do." I said. "You legit came into my life. Like, you flew through a poster." She laughed at this. "What about you, do you like me?" She blushed.

"Yeah.." She said.

"Well.." I said, as I put my hand on her side. I didn't really know how to do this kinda thing. "If you want to be more than friends.."

"Really?" She asked, as she snuggled into me.

"Yeah." I said. "If you want."

She kissed me. I blushed as I kissed her back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Whoa, hey, guess what? I'm not sure how this is going. Like, at all. But, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was getting ready to go on the field. Lauren wished me luck, and then went to her team. It was sad that she couldn't be with me, but whatever. Our coach gave us a pep talk. "You go out there, and you, KICK. ASS." He said. "If you can't win this game, I'm going to be very upset."

"Yes sir!" We all said.

"Joey. If you can't win this, Lauren will probably get very mad at you."

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Alright! Let's go!"

I trotted out onto the field with Bryce. The first team we were playing, was a Japanese team. I sighed as the coach blew his whistle.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was texting Monica, but there was no answer. I was about to call her, but I heard the whistle blow. I turned off my phone and started watching. The cheer leaders were going insane. "He's so fast!"

"I know!" Mark replied.

"Come on Joey!" I said.

"Lauren, it's not your team." My coach said.

"My teams not out there." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Go Joey!" I yelled again.

"Kick ass big boy!" Mark called. I laughed.

Mackenzie and Jordan were holding hands. They were sitting in front of me, and I pointed. "Awe, wanna hold hands?" Mark asked, as he held my hand I laughed. "Come on Big Boy! Win this for your girl!" He picked me up, and sat me on his shoulders. "Cheer girl, cheer!"

"Give me a J!" I called.

"J!" My team called.

"Give me an O!"

"O!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me a Y!"

"Y!" They called.

"Go, Joey!" I cheered. My team cheered along, and his team got a goal. We all screamed. He looked up at me, and waved, before running back.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I groaned, as I opened my eyes. I was holding Monica, and she was sleeping. "What happened?" I asked, as I sat up. I looked down at her, and sighed happily. "Right." I said.

"What are you doing?" She whispered into her pillow.

"I just got up." I said.

"You don't work tonight. It's fine." She said. "It's like, 8pm. Go back to bed." She turned over. "Please?"

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"Wow." She said. "Rude."

"How is that rude?" I asked.

"I dunno, I just like saying rude." She replied. I sighed. "Hey, you wanted to date me, blame yourself." She pulled the blankets back up, and started to drift off to sleep.

I decided to go for a shower. I was washing my hair when I remembered what had happened. I blushed and got out of the shower. I went over to her, and kissed her neck. "Sorry. I remember now.." I said.

"Good." She said. "Now sleep."

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

They won! They won! They freaking won! I mean, I wasn't gonna go see him yet. He was all sweaty, and gross, but they won! My coach told me that we had to go back to the hotel now. I didn't want to, but that meant that Joey would be there!

By the time we made it back, it was 10:00pm. We had to stay on our floor now, and be in our rooms by 11:00pm.

Monica finally texted me back! I don't know what took so long.

 **Monica: Good job! How is the trip?**

 **Lauren: Good!**

 **Monica: You with Joey?**

 **Lauren: I've seen him today. We had our first kiss, and he said he loves me!**

 **Monica: Awe! (Heart Emoji)**

 **Lauren: Yes! (Heart Emoji)**

 **Monica: I have some good news (Smirk Emoji)**

 **Lauren: Oh no..**

 **Monica: But you have to guess.**

Mark was standing next to me. "I call dibs on she got laid." He said.

"She didn't." I said. "She probably got a video game or something."

 **Lauren: You got a video game?**

We waited for her answer.

 **Monica: I'm dating Mike! (Blushy Monkey Face)**

I looked at Mark, and smiled. "I guess we're both wrong."

"Ask if they hooked up." He said.

 **Lauren: Did you hook up? (Winky Face)**

"She's gonna say no." I said.

 **Monica: YAS! (Heart Emoji)**

Mark smirked. "Told you." He said. I kicked him over, and he landed on his bed. He laughed. "Okay there!" He picked me up, and threw me onto my bed. "Knock Out!" He said.

"Oh, but what's this?" I said. "She's back up!" I kicked him off of me. "Oh!" I cheered. We both started laughing.

"Joey must be so lucky." I looked at him. "Well, look at you!" He said. "Like, girl, what products do you use, and where can I get them?" I rolled my eyes, and my phone beeped. I looked down.

"I got a snapchat from Monica.." I said, hesitant to open it. I clicked on it anyways, and aw it was a picture with her and Mike.

"Is that her boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yup."

"I'd bang him."

"Mark!" I said. "Stop trying to bang everyone's boyfriend!" My phone beeped again. "It's Joey."

"Ou, lemme see."

We opened it. He was wearing that Bat Onesie that I loved. "Awe!" I said. "Look at him!"

"Right?" Mark said.

"Back off. Mine." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"The moment y'all break up, he's mine." He said, as he went to his bed. I sighed.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

"Mike, just go to bed!" I said.

"But you have so much stuff!" He said. "It's so cool!"

"It's 2016!" I said.

"I know, you're so much older than me."

"What? No. You're older than me!" I replied. "Mike, what?" I asked. "I was born in like 1997." I said.

"Yo, that's 10 years after my current timeline!" He started counting on his fingers. "If I'm 23 now, or, in 1987.." He said. "I would of been 33 when you were born."

"Ew." I said.

"And, if the time line was actually correct, then right now, in 2016, I'd be... 42.."

We looked at each other. "That's weird." I said

"Just a bit." He replied.

"Glad it's not like that." I smiled as he sat on my bed.

"Me too." He leaned into kiss me, then ran off. "But no, seriously, what is this?!"

"It's called a Play Station." I said.

"Oh my god." He was freaking out. I rolled my eyes.

"Child." I said, as I walked over.


	10. Chapter 10

I was getting ready for today. I had a good sleep. I decided that I would just try to look cute. I mean, I didn't have cheer to compete in today, but our team had a meeting. Our football team wasn't playing today either, so we didn't even need to go to the field. Lucky for me, Joey wasn't playing today either.

I met my team in our hallway, and my coach started talking. "Alright, everyone listen." He said. "This is going to be the hardest thing yet. This is the big finale. Like, honestly. We can't screw this up."

"What's the plan coach?" Mark asked.

"Well, there's two plans." He said. We all looked around, and shrugged. "The first, is the normal plan, which is to get a routine together, to some super pumped up music, and do our best." We all nodded. "So, we need to be absolutely flawless. The second plan." He said. "Is Lauren."

"What?" I asked.

"There's another category for the Cheer Captains." He said.

"I didn't know about that!" I said.

"No, but us coaches did." He smirked. "You're the best on this team. We need you to get out there, and show us what you've got." I looked at Mackenzie, who turned away from me, and looked up at Jordan. I felt my heart sink. "Let's get this group routine down."

We all started the group routine. Ariana Grande, Focus. We were going full out with this song. I didn't really know how it was going to work, but our coach did. We all changed into lazy clothes. I looked up, and saw Joey in his window. I smiled and waved, and he waved back. What a loser.

Up, down, right, right, left, stomp. Then she started singing. I was lifted into the air, and so was three other girls. We all lifted up our legs, and smirked, and blew a kiss. We then were thrown to the next group.

The coarse came up. "Focus on me." I was in the middle, and being held up. I was posing and smiling. I then got dropped down, and we walked the field very sassy like.

"Alright, stop!" My coach said. "That's perfect." He said. "Now, I need a dance move right here, that fits this."

We all started brainstorming.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was watching my girlfriend do her routine. "Ugh." Brooke said. "Lame."

"Can you not?" I asked.

"Why are you even with her? I'm right here, you could be with me!"

"Cause, you're a bitch." I said. She growled then walked off. I went to watching Lauren. Her little butt was all over the place.

"Your noodle can move." Bryce said.

"I know, right?" I asked.

"Have you two hooked up?"

"Hooked up?" I asked. "We're dating."

"So.. You banged?" He asked.

"What? No!" I said. "No no no!" I started blushing. "Not yet.." I said. "Not until she's ready. God, not until I'm ready."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "You're so weird. Okay, I'm going to eat. You coming?"

"Food!" I followed him.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I felt something on my butt. "What in the fucks name, are you doing?" I asked.

"Grabbing your butt." Mike said.

"Let go." I said, as I stretched. "Ugh."

"Morning." He said.

"I can't believe you stayed here all night." I looked around. "Or that we passed out playing video games."

"You slept on me, all night. I couldn't exactly leave." He said. I blushed.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. You're adorable." My boyfriend was a butt. Oh my lord.

A few hours passed, before Lauren started texting me, complaining about how much of a bitch Mackenzie was being. I decided to call her. "What happened?"

"Hi Lauren!"

"Mike, shut up." I said.

"She's just mad. Cause I got a solo, and she didn't, and I'm the star, and she's not."

"Hi Monica!"

"Shut up Joey! I'm really mad!" She said.

It went silent, and I assumed they kissed, but then she came right back, still bitching. "But no, I'm so done."

"Agreed!" Mark said. "It's shit." He must have taken her phone. "She's just really angry, and jelly. She should get over it soon enough." Mark said. "By the way, your boyfriends cute. K, thanks, here's your cousin."

I looked at Mike, who shrugged. "Okay. So yeah." She said. "What are you guys doing?"

"About to go to work." I replied.

"Oh crap. What time is it out there?"

"Well, it's 10am here."

"Thought so, cause it's 1pm here. Wait, why are you going so early?"

"Mike works days today too." I said. "We gotta go. See you later."

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I watched Lauren hang up, and decided to bring it up. "So... Monica and Mike are dating?" I asked.

"And they banged." Mark said.

"Speaking of banging." I said "Bryce asked it we hooked up."

"What did you say?" She asked me.

"I said no. I wasn't gonna lie and say yes. No reason lying. I'm not losing you over a lie."

She smiled and kissed me. "Thank you.." She said. "I appreciate it, a lot."

"I'm not using you for sex. I never would. I love you for you."

"Even if you like brunette's better?" She asked.

"I don't even!" I said.

"Can we go take cute pictures?" She asked.

"Dibs on the photo man!" Mark said. "Let's go Ladies!"

* * *

A/N: Whoa, what? Authors note at the end? Yes. Because we were lazy. It's fine. We love you. But, anyways, hope this was good. Please review. I'm gonna take a break from writing this story for a little bit. You'll probably never notice, cause.. You know... This is all pre-written.. Alright bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone! So the book was released yesterday. Making today, the 25th. Currently, there's two favorites. That's pretty legit. But.. Can you guys review? I mean, by the time this chapters out, there will probably be reviews. But you know.

* * *

I was currently back in my world. Mike was passed out on my couch, and I was texting Joey. He was telling me about the foot ball game. To be expected. His team was amazing. He also told me Lauren had apparently gotten her own solo. She wasn't answering my texts though. Probably busy.

Mike had woken up, scaring me half to death, cause he was screaming. I looked at him, and he apologized. "What the fuck is your problem?" I asked.

"I... I had a nightmare, I dunno." He blushed.

"Oh my god.." I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah yeah.." He sighed. "I don't know why we're going though." He said.

"Lauren needs support." I said, as I put my hand on the corner of the poster. Mike looked at me with puppy eyes. "Bye poster." I ripped the poster off the wall.

"Nooooo!" Mike said. I sighed as I shoved it in my bag. "Oh, it's coming with us?"

"Well, yeah!" I said. "No Mike, I'm just ripping it off the wall for fun."

I had finished packing my suit case when Mike was asleep, and Mike only really had 3 outfits, so I guess we're good. We started our trip and pulled up to a corner store to grab some things.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I changed into my gym clothes. I mean, I wasn't gonna practice this thing in a pair of perfect shorts. No way! Mark was on the bed, listening to his music, and texting. Mackenzie was also in the room, but seemed to be just sitting and staring out the window. "I'm gonna go practice my solo now." I said.

"K." She replied.

"You okay..?" I asked her.

"Fine." She said, as she continued to look outside.

"Mackenzie, I know you're not okay." She turned to look at me, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong Lauren? You know what's wrong?" She snapped. "I was cheer captain before you came along! I was perfectly fine before you were on my team!"

"You.. You don't mean that.." I said.

"Yeah. I do. I wish you would of never joined our team! I wish I never would have met you! I could of been the one on that field next week, not you!" I looked down. "Not to mention your freaking boyfriend."

"Do not bring him into this." I said.

"Bring him into this? He practically walked right into it! A girl like you, doesn't deserve a guy like him! You're so below him, it's ridiculous!" I felt my body shake. I was gonna cry. "You're just some girl, who wants him! You know what? He's probably so far away so he can cheat on you! Just like you deserve! To be cheated! Just like I was cheated! You stole this from me Lauren. You stole my spotlight."

"You know what?" I snapped. "You can hate me, you can hate me all you want, but do not bring our team into this! I don't care if you don't like it. I am your cheer captain!"

"With that ankle? I doubt it." She smirked.

"My ankle, will be just fine." I said.

"Whatever." She said, as she turned away.

"Leave the team out of this. You'll have to get used to it." I said. "Besides, we have the Fire Gun." I walked out, and rubbed my head. What a bitch.

Mark had followed me, since he had heard and recorded everyone on his phone. Smart guy he was. "Come on." He said.

"Mark, please. I'm okay." I smiled. "Just go do something for now. I'm gonna go off and chill." I left him alone in the hall.

* * *

MARK P.O.V

I had found Joey. Wasn't very easy, but I had found him. I made him listen to the audio, and then told him that Lauren had run off somewhere. "Well.. There's not to much we can do. We can talk to the coaches."

"What if we get pulled out? If Mackenzie gets pulled, we'll be in so much shit." I said.

"What about your subs?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah, we have those." I said. He rolled his eyes at me. "Alright."

"Come on." We walked together. "I just care about her, you know? I don't want Mackenzie taking this to far."

"It's Mackenzie. I don't know what got into her lately."

"Me either." Joey replied.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I had made my way to my friends room. I was crying, and I was done. I didn't want to deal with Mackenzie. "Tired of being alone?"

I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" I asked.

"I'm everywhere, and no where."

"Leave me alone." I said.

"That's no fun." The voice said. It was a male voice. It sounded older, and really scary. "Besides, you brought this upon yourself child." I felt a chill go down my spine. "You came to my world. So I came to yours. Nice little room you have here."

"It's... Not mine.." I said. "But please, leave me alone."

"You don't even know who I am." He said.

"Alright then, who are you?" I asked. I felt someone grab me from behind, and push a knife to my throat.

"The kids called me Bonnie.." He said. I felt my eyes widen.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I walked into the room that Lauren was suppose to be in. Jake's room. No one was here. "Lauren?" I asked, looking around. "Babe?" She was no where in sight, and I left the room, going to look at the field. Maybe she would be there.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was in the room, but Joey couldn't see me. "What did you do?!" I asked.

"Awe, don't cause a fuss. I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Then tell me!"

"I simply made you invisible." He let me go, and I turned around to face him. He had really shaggy black hair, and wore a purple uniform.

"You're.. You're the murderer!" I said.

"Ding ding ding." He said, smirking.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I said, backing up into the wall.

"But you'd make a beautiful new attraction!" He said. I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach was in knots. "Aren't you tired of everyone hating you?" He asked. I looked at him. "Your friend there. Mackenzie was it? How rude of her."

"It.. Was pretty rude." I said.

"She's just jealous that she can't be as good as you." He put the knife away.

"I guess so. I did kinda steal her spot though."

"But you deserve it, don't you?" He asked. I shrugged. "You're lonely. Your boyfriend lives forever away. Your parents are never home. Your cousin is constantly with Mike in that poster, or always on the road. You have no more friends.."

I looked at the ground, tears gathering in my eyes. It was true. It was so true. I had Mark. But that would be so awkward without Mackenzie now. "Or.." He said. "You could come back with me." I felt like something was taking over me. He held out his hand, and I felt mine start to reach out to him.

"No.." I said, as my hand kept moving. "No, I can't.." I said. "No!" That's when the door busted open, and my boyfriend came through again. I guess the spell broke, because I went flying against the wall. Joey came running over to me, and Vincent growled.

"This isn't the end Lauren. I'll get you. I'll get you!" He said, before disappearing.

Joey looked at me, a very confused look on his face. "Do I even want to ask?" He said.

"You saw him.."

"Yeah. Why?"

"You didn't see me when you first walked in.." I smiled as I leaned into him. "At least we're safe now."


	12. Chapter 12

On the day that this chapter is being written, Chapter 4 has been posted. We are currently at 91 views, 6 reviews, 2 followers and 4 favourites. Nice!

* * *

I was very nervous about watching Lauren's competition. I was positive she would come in first. I knocked at her hotel room door, and Mackenzie opened it. "What the fuck?" She asked.

"Whoa, okay." I said. "Where's Lauren?" I asked.

"Dunno. Don't care." She closed the door.

"Rude." Mike said.

"I hate her." I said.

"I hear you!" Mackenzie shouted through the door.

"Thought you didn't care." I smirked. She shut up.

Mike and I started our adventure to find my cousin. I texted Joey, since Lauren wouldn't answer her stupid phone. "Why do you have a fucking phone, if you'll never answer?" I asked the air.

Eventually, I made it outside with my boyfriend, and noticed Joey siting in the grass, as Lauren went over some routines.

"Good job!" I called. She looked over at me.

"Monica?" She asked, as she ran over. "You came?" She hugged me.

"Of course I did." I said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know!" She said. "Oh my gosh! Mackenzie is pissing me off!"

"Yeah, I know. We already ran into the little demon." I said.

"I'm sorry for you." She said.

"You're not going to tell her about the random guy that tried to kill you?" Joey asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I think the murderer ran into me!" She said.

"Oh god." Mike said.

"Am I fucking missing something?" Joey asked.

"A lot." The three of us replied.

"I don't want to have to go back, and have him there." I said.

"He can't get into the pizzeria." Mike said.

"Oh thank fuck." Lauren said.

"Guys, what am I missing?" Joey asked.

"But if he's here, in this world, that's not okay." Mike said. "Monica, we should probably head over and make sure everything's okay."

"We probably should."

"What the shit? Why is no one talking to me!" Joey said.

"Let's go." I grabbed Mike's hand.

"Wait!" Lauren called. "I want to come!"

"Babe!" Joey grabbed her hand. "What is going on?"

"Oh shit.." She looked at him.

There was an awkward silence. "Okay, you can't freak out." She said. "You promise me?"

"Umm.. Okay?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, so this one night, when I told you a I was playing Five Nights at Freddy's, remember that?" Joey didn't even have time to answer before she continued. "Well, uhh, yeah. Monica ended up winning a poster from a carnival, and when we went to bed, she heard something, and we went through the poster, and ended up in Mike's office." Mike waved. "So then, we were gonna die, but then I swooped in, and they were like 'Whoa, guys, wait. That's a child' and yeah!" She took a breath. "SO we gotta solve the murder mystery, and the murderer is here!"

It was dead silent. Joey shook his head. "Babe, just tell me the truth." He smiled.

"That is the truth!" Lauren said.

"It's true Joey, and we can show you." I said.

We made it back to the hotel I was staying in, and I brought them into my room. "Are we gonna get in trouble for being away from the hotel?" Joey asked.

"Stop being so paranoid." Lauren smiled. "It's cheat day. So, really, everyone is everywhere."

I looked at my cousin. "Sugar high?" I asked.

"Yas!" She said. I rolled my eyes, and pulled the poster out from my bag, and stuck it to the wall.

I was nervous about bringing Joey with us. I mean, he didn't know what was going on. "We should probably stop in at my place first." Mike said. "Cause it's during hours. He looked at Joey. "You believe in ghosts kid?"

"Uhh... Kinda?" He asked.

"Good." He smirked, as he placed his hand to the poster, it lit up instantly.

"What the shit?" Joey asked, as we all went through. Lauren jumped on his back.

"Adventure is out there!" She yelled.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

We made it through the portal poster thing, and I landed on a bed. Lauren had landed on top of me, but she had run off, to go to the bathroom or something. I looked around, and was shocked at everything that I saw. I was actually in Mike's apartment. I saw cups, bowls, plates. He was real. This world was real!

I walked around the living room, and saw that there were papers, pictures, and news articles from the murders. So it was true. They were trying to solve the murder mystery. That's all they were doing. Part way through their journey, Monica started dating Mike. I thought Lauren and I were long distance. They're in two other worlds. Jesus.

"I'm ready!" Lauren ran out, and jumped on me. "Let's go."

"Oh my god.." Monica said. "Come on Mike." She said.

We went to Mike's car, and got in. I was actually inside of a video game world. Holy shit. "The pizza there is amazing." Monica said.

"I'm like broke.." I said.

"Naw, don't worry about it." Lauren said. "Monica will buy your food." She looked at her cousin. "Right?"

"Right!" Monica smiled.

We had made it to the pizzeria. I felt instantly threatened, but also very excited. Lauren grabbed my arm, and started pulling me towards Pirate's Cove. I jerked my arm back, looking at the cove. "You're crazy." I said.

"He won't hurt you." She said. "It's day time." We walked over, and sat on the floor with the other kids. I felt really awkward. I mean, my clothes had completely changed, and so had Laurens. I was sitting a group full of kids my age and younger. Not to mention, I came through a portal. What?

I noticed a girl staring at me, and I guess Lauren noticed too. She hugged me and glared at the other girl. The girl quickly turned away from me. I looked down at my girlfriend who smiled up at me.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

We had ordered out pizza and drinks, and were sitting at the table. "So, how do you think Joey's taking it?" I asked.

Monica looked over to see Joey on stage with Foxy, acting out some scene. "Meh." She shrugged. We watched as Joey freaked out, and Lauren cheered for her boyfriend. "I mean, he's got her with him." She smiled.

"And I have you with me." I said. She blushed.

The kids came back, and sat with us. Lauren had pink lemonade, and pepperoni pizza. Joey was eating his pizza, and drinking regular lemonade. "This pizza is really good!" He smiled.

"I know, right?" I asked, as I took a bite of my slice. "Chica probably made these ones." I took a drink of my coca-cola and smiled.

Monica giggled, as she drank her root beer and ate her pizza also. "So, why are we here?" Joey asked.

"Wait!" Lauren said. "I need to piddle!" She ran away.

"What are you gonna do with her." I laughed.

"I hope you really do love her. Cause she loves you." Monica said. Joey looked at her.

"I do. I really do." He smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

We had finished eating, and had managed to sneak behind Foxy's curtains. The curtains closed, and Foxy looked at us. We all had straight faces. Well, Lauren was rolling on the floor, but you know. I walked with Monica and Foxy to the back of the cove.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was laying on the floor, giggling, and laughing quietly. Joey sighed as he sat next to me. "I love you, you know that?" He asked.

"I know!" I said, he covered my mouth.

"Shh! We're in hiding, remember?" I blinked.

"Oh!" I said.

"You're gorgeous.." He said, smiling. I felt my sugar high start to fade.

"I love you.." I said.

"I love you too.." He kissed me, and I melted into it.

"Hey!" Foxy said. We jolted back, and looked at him. We both laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Time skip time! We're skipping to competition!

* * *

I was getting my uniform on, and looked at myself in the mirror. Mark was doing my make up. "Oh my god, yes." He said.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I had gold eye shadow, and silver eye liner. My lipstick was also gold. "Where did you get gold lipstick?" Joey asked.

"Only I know Hunny." He said, as he walked away. "Now girl, let me see you strut your stuff!" He snapped his fingers. "Intro-fucking-ducing, Lauren Mother Fucking Gray!" I strutted over to him, and Joey watched me closely. "And, pose!"  
I stomped my foot, and stuck out my hip, smirking.

"That's hot!" Joey called.

"Babe, you're ready." Mark said. "Let's go ladies!"

We walked downstairs. "I hope you win babe." Joey said to me.

"But.. Your team-"

"My team, needs to be put in it's place. So please, win for me." I smiled at him. "I'd kiss you, but then Mark would kill me."

"Leave room for Jesus!" He said. "Just kidding." Joey quickly kissed my cheek, and then went over to his bus.

"Oh my god, wait." Some random guy said. "Is that the latest, Queen Velvet Golden Lip Stick?" I looked at him.

"Oh my gosh, yas!" Mark said. "Girl, how did you know?"

"Girl, yes! Oh my goodness, take my number, I'll text you all the deets." The other kid walked away.

"Yas!" Mark said, as we boarded the bus.

Mackenzie wouldn't even talk to us, but she could stare daggers into our backs. Bitch. Jordan was in the front with us, laughing and talking about the guy Mark had talked too. "Girl, he's telling me about his life. Oh my god, I feel blessed."

"You should feel blessed." The bus stopped, and we were here.

"Lauren!" My coach called. "Come on, you have a photo shoot to do!" I followed my coach out to where ever we were going.

After the photo shoot with all the other captains, I went back to my group. People had been allowed in, and it was freaking me out. The stadium was packed. I knew Monica and Mike were in here somewhere. Joey was on his teams bench. He had to come see me, even though football players didn't have to come today.

I walked out into the field with my team. I was nervous to be doing group routines. If something happened, my solo would be screwed. We started to get ready for Focus, and I had to remind myself to breathe. I looked over, and saw Joey take a picture with a girl, before she left. I was confused. Who the hell? It was probably someone who watched his videos though.

The group routine went fine. We were in the middle of it, and got ready for the fire gun. Mackenzie smirked at me when we passed each other, and I felt her pull to hard. I gasped, as I soared right over the group that was suppose to catch me. I landed on my feet, but quickly fell over. I caught myself with my hands, and back bended out of it, to make it look pro. My coach glared.

The routine ended, and we went off, I instantly started crying. Mark had to hug me, and try to keep my make up in place. "No no, don't cry!" He said, as he kept holding me. My coach was checking out my ankle. Mackenzie was in a world of shit. My coach had seen what had happened. My foot was wrapped in a brace, and ice was placed on it, while we waited for the leaders to go up.

"I guess I can go up now." Mackenzie said. "I mean, I'm the only other one that knows the routine."

"Um, not true!" Mark said. "I know the routine too doll face. Back it up."

"Besides, it doesn't even matter, you're not doing it." Jordan said. "Lauren's gonna do it."

"Lauren's ankle is broken!" Mackenzie said.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Our coach said. "You are going back to the hotel to pack your bags. You're going home. Tonight." He turned and walked away, leaving Mackenzie in complete shock, as one of our guards escorted her out.

Our substitute came in, and quickly got ready. She knew everything, and was quick to talk to everyone.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I was texting Joey and Lauren.

 **Joey: Yeah, it was pretty cool.**

 **Monica: Yeah, I know. Isn't your team up? Shouldn't you be paying attention?**

I looked down to see him scramble to put his phone away, as he watched the field.

 **Lauren: Fucking broke my foot.**

 **Monica: Oh no..**

 **Lauren: Yeah, Oh no! I have to do my routine soon! I have a brace on, and it's gonna stay on. I'm still doing my routine.**

 **Monica: You're gonna really mess up your leg! You have 3 more days here, come on...**

 **Lauren: I don't even care. I need to do this.**

I watched as the other groups all got off the field. The cheer captains all went up. I was shaking watching Lauren. She wasn't okay. She really wasn't. Lucky for me, and herself, she got some more bench time. She would be the 4th one up.

The other captains all went, and that's when I felt my phone buzz. I quickly checked it, to see Joey had sent me an attachment. I looked down at him, to see him staring back at me. I opened it.

 **Aspyn: Hey, uh.. I know you have a girlfriend, and I totally respect that, and I'm super happy for you! But, I just wanted to tell you I have a really big crush on you... I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, or your relationship.**

I was in shock. Who was that? Joey quickly texted me.

 **Joey: Like, what am I suppose to say? She's on the cheer team. She's here with us.**

 **Monica: Is she pretty?**

 **Joey: Not as pretty as Lauren, but yeah.**

 **Monica: What do you want to do? Do you want to stay with Lauren? It's your choice.**

 **Joey: Of course I do! I'm asking how I turn her down! Like, what do I even say?**

I sighed, and laughed a bit, Mike looking at me like I was a seal.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was ready to go up and do my routine. I was nervous, and my foot really hurt, but Mackenzie was going home, and wasn't allowed on the team anymore. I went up, I was doing my routine to the Hands To Myself remix.

I got up there, and did my routine, pulling off everything I could. I could hear the audience cheering, and my team was also cheering. It hurt so much, it hurt a lot. I decided to try and pull off a solo arial, followed by a back handspring. When I landed it, the song ended. The crowd went crazy! Like, honestly, it was insane!

Awards. That's always the hardest. It was the teams first. I was terrified. "Third place..." The announcer said. "Kawaii Krew!" We all clapped. "In second place." He said. "California Cougars!" Brooke looked at me, and smirked. "And in first.." The crowd went silent. "Sudbury, Sass, Squad!" We all went over to the top step and laughed and smiled.

After that, it was time for the cheer captains. "In third place... Lola Kristy!" We all clapped. "Now, there was a 5 point difference from first and second." I held my breath. "In second place.." We all waited. "Brooke Hanser!" She looked at me and glared, but got on the stand. "And in first place." I was praying to the gods by this point. "And the winner of $5000." The crowd was silent. "Lauren Gray!" I screamed, as did the audience as I walked on stage.

Joey ran out and hugged me, giving me flowers, and picking me up. People took pictures, and smiled at us. I was the happiest girl alive right now.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Still dunno how this story is doing when this chapter is posted.. Like shit, by this point, we could have a lot more reviews and stuff compared to what we have now. Oh, there's a time skip. Well, two. We start the chapter after the cheer tournament, when Lauren is in the hospital. And then, we have another skip, to about 3 days later.

* * *

I was waiting outside of my girlfriends hospital room. I was texting Aspyn, trying to tell her that I didn't like her like that. I felt really bad though.

 **Aspyn: No, it's okay! Really! I understand!**

 **Joey: Sorry, I used to like you like that, but I don't now.**

 **Aspyn: All good! $: Besides, I like Bryce too, LOL.**

 **Joey: Dude, really? Cause he likes you!**

 **Aspyn: OMG, really?**

 **Joey: Yup!**

"Joey?" I turned to see the doctor looking at me. "You can come in now." I smiled as I closed my phone, and walked into my girlfriends hospital room.

"Hey." I said.

"I have a blue cast!" I said. "Look at it!" She listed her foot to show me. "Sign it!"

I laughed and signed the light blue cast. "How long will you have it for?"

"A while." She sighed. "But, on the bright side, I asked my mom if I could stay out here for a bit longer!"

"So you can stay?" I smiled.

"Yeah!" She laughed. "My mom said I could stay for a week, and since we both do online schooling, it'll be 10 times easier!"

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

My mom had came and got us. I was happy she did too, cause I got to spend more time with Lauren. Monica and Mike were getting a hotel close to us. I didn't mind, but that meant I'd be dragged back in that poster. I had a lot of thinking to do about that.

Lauren was singing to the radio in the car, and I looked at her, smiling. She was a good singer. "Hey! Selfie!" She said, as we took about 20 selfies. We were heading out to a meet up right now actually. We had to stop at a store first. Lauren wanted pads, and tampons, and a lot of chocolate. I laughed when we finally got back into the car. She shoved some into her purse.

She was wearing denim short-shorts, and a pink rose crop top. She had a sleeveless tan cardigan. She only had one shoe, because of her broken foot, but it was a white flat. Her hair was up in her high pony tail as always. I smiled at her.

"Are we there yet?" Bryce asked. Oh yeah.. We had Bryce and Aspyn with us too. All of our luggage was in the back of the van. Thank god. Bryce was wearing jeans and a blue top. He really could care less. Aspyn was wearing almost the same thing as Lauren, but her shirt was blue, and her shorts were white. She also didn't have the cardigan, but she did have the white flats! Her brown hair was down, and curled.

Then there was me. I wore shorts, and a muscle shirt. I didn't even have time to care. It was hot as all hell out, I wasn't wearing pants. Okay, well, I mean, I'm wearing pants, but not jeans like Bryce.

"We're here." My mom said. We saw a couple of people outside, all holding signs, and screaming.

So let me tell you what's happening. Lauren does Musically, and YouNow. I'm from the same thing. Aspyn is from YouTube. Bryce is Vine famous. We all got out of the van, and people starting screaming more, and this one chick started crying.

"Hey!" I heard my girlfriend say. Everyone started saying hi. We noticed the workers at Starbucks coming outside. We had bought all of the supporters a lemonade, and a cake pop. It was great. So basically, we were all meeting up at Starbucks, across from the Church. My mom had already gone in to make the preparations.

Some of the supporters were currently signing Lauren's cast. I smiled and went over to hug her as they did so.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I was pissed. The pizzeria was closed. Another murder. Monica sighed. "This isn't good." She said.

"No, it's not." I sighed. "And Vince is dead. Meaning, he can haunt people."

"Well, his ghost was with Lauren." My girlfriend said. I sighed.

It was starting to get out of control. I didn't want to have all these murders happening again. "We're sneaking in." I said, as we drove back to my place. We quickly jumped in through the poster, and looked at the cameras. No one was in here so far, until we hit the kitchen camera. I heard police talking. "Shit.." I said. "Babe?" I looked behind me, to see my girlfriend crawling through the vent. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go through. Keep the vent camera's hooked up, and keep them away from you."

I grabbed the tablet, and shoved myself feet first into the vent, and put the rack back on, pushing myself back far enough so I wouldn't be seen if the police shoved their flashlights in. I kept the vent camera's open, and saw Monica crawl over top of the stage. She opened the heating panel, and looked down.

It seemed like she was talking to the animatronics, because they looked up. Soon enough, she came back into the vent, and I checked around for the police. They were now in the spare parts room. Monica was on her way there. She looked through the hole in the vent, and I checked the camera, praying the red light wouldn't give me away.

I saw a small girl, and she seemed no older than 6. I sighed, as the police checked. Wait, she was alive. She was crying! Those weren't police! "Babe!" I called, and she stopped in the vent. "Those aren't police. They're being controlled by Vincent!"

The gang heard me too, cause Bonnie came bursting through the door, screaming, as he knocked over the police.

* * *

EMMA P.O.V

I saw Bonnie come in, and gasped. The bunny knocked the bad police men down, and then grabbed me and ran. I was crying, but I felt safe with him. He brought me to the stage, where I lady jumped from the roof. "Are you a super lady?"

"I'm Monica. What's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Emma. Thank you for saving me." I said, as I hugged her.

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get you to the hospital." She picked me up. "Micheal, we're leaving!" She said. "Bonnie, go and tell Freddy about this."

The lady and this nice man drove me to the hospital, where the doctors took care of me and asked me all kinds of questions. Some, that I didn't have answers too. Like, my parents... I didn't have parents.. I was with my orphanage when we went to Fazbears. That's when the police man asked to talk to me, and then tried to kill me... I was pronounced dead, and they closed it down, but the police men came back and tried to really kill me..

The doctor talked to the nice lady and the nice man, and they said that they were going to look after me for a while. That made me happy. At least I'd have a mama and a papa for a bit.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola Hola. *Starts dancing* JK, I'm sitting. Ha. Okay, here's the chapter.

* * *

We had made it into the panel, and were sitting in chairs, looking at the flood of people. Joey was talking to me, and I was laughing. Eventually, everyone made it into the panel. I looked at my mic, and smiled. "Welcome!" I said, and the crowd screamed. "How's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Good!" The crowd said.

"So, in case you don't know, and I hope you all know, I'm Lauren!" The crowd laughed. "Let's go down the line here." I said, as I looked over at Joey.

"I'm Joey!" My boyfriend said. "I like cats, and Lauren."

"I'm Aspyn, or as some of my fans call me, Aspirin." The crowd laughed again.

"I'm Bryce!" He smiled.

"So, we're going to do a Q and A, and then we're going to have a selfie and signing session." I smiled.

The runners, as we called them, they were the ones with the mic so people could ask questions, were running around. The first person to ask, was a boy. "This is for Joey. How much to you like Lauren?"

"I don't like Lauren." The crowd gasped and I looked at Joey, who had a blank expression. "I love Lauren." The crowd did a collective 'awe', and I blushed.

"You kinda scared me." I laughed.

The runners kept running around, before we got to a girl, who was almost in tears. "My dad drove me here to see you, cause it's my birthday." She took a big breath. "This is the best birthday present ever."

"Oh my gosh, come here." I said, getting up. One of the runners took her up to the stage. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Ashley."

"And how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 9."

"Oh my gosh!" I knelt down and hugged her, her dad coming over and taking a picture. "We're going to sing happy birthday for you, okay?" I asked.

"I want you to sing it!" Ashley said.

"I'll record." Joey said, as everyone else pulled out phones and cameras. I blushed and laughed.

"Alright, here we go.. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Ashley. Happy birthday~..." I waited. "Tooooooo... Yooooouuuuuuuuu!" I held the last note, and did a pitch crescendo.

The crowd went ape shit, and Ashley cried more.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

Emma was finally at Mike's house with us. She brought her little bag with her, and it was all she had. "We need to get her more clothes." I said to Mike, as she ate some toast at the table.

"I know, but I want to actually adopt her." Mike said.

"How does adoption work in this time line?" I asked.

"We just go over, and sign her out, and she's ours."

"Wow, that's... Really easy. Let's see if she likes it here first. She has a mom from an alternate timeline, and a dad who's a night guard at the place that almost killed her." Mike blushed. "Not to mention, we're only about a month into dating."

"I know.. You need to get back to your time line."

"You gonna stay here with Emma?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah.." He sounded nervous.

"Ever taken care of a kid..?"

"No..." He blushed.

"Okay, you know what. I'm gonna stay here then. She's gonna need both of us, and if I go, she's gonna wonder where I went."

"Okay, but, Lauren." He said.

"No. Emma is more important right now." I said, as I walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

Lauren had just finished singing Focus, and sat back down. We answered some more questions, and then moved over to the selfie station. That was fun. It was basically a giant red carpet, where supporters came over, and took photos with us, and then went down the line.

After that, we went to the signing booth. We had a shit ton of things to sign. It was awesome. My mom came to get us, and I was smiling the whole ride home. I had a huge gift for Lauren when we got back home. We made it to my place.

My dog came running to the door, barking, and licked Lauren's hand. I laughed. My cats were laying on the couch like the pieces of fat they were.

I took Lauren to my room, and let her put her bags down, before asking her what she wanted to eat. I told my mom, who started on supper right away.

"So, this is my room." I said.

"I know." She laughed. "We use Skype so often, I know where everything is."

I waited until after supper to give her the gift. I mean, I wanted to surprise her. When we were done, I brought her back to my room, and handed her the pink gift box. "You got me a gift?" She asked.

"Of course I did." I smiled.

She laughed. "You don't need to do this! You got me so much, please don't waste your money on me!"

"It's not a waste if it's on you." I said. "Open it. I promise you'll love it."

I watched her open the box, and she cried. I had to ask her if she was okay about 20 times. I had gotten her a baby blue high low skirt, and a white crop top. Along with matching heels, and a white bracelet. "I got it before the competition.. But you can wear it as soon as the cast comes off.."

She smiled at me, and hugged me. Soon after, we changed, and got into my bed, ready to sleep the night away.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I was waiting for Monica to get back from her world. Emma was fast asleep on the couch, but I didn't know how long she'd be out for. I was waiting in the bedroom, when suddenly, a chair came through the poster. I looked up, and then saw a box come through. Then another one. Another one. Another one. Then my girlfriend.

"I'm here."

"What the fuck. Why the chair?"

"I was trying to move it out of the way, and it came flying through. But the boxes, those were all me." She smiled. "We're moving." She said.

"Uhh..." I replied. "Where?"

"Somewhere. Think about it Mike, we have a kid." I blushed at this. It was true, I did want the kid, and I wanted Monica. I smiled.

"Okay, but whats in the box?" I asked.

"A couple of things. I'll pull more and more. If Emma asks, we kept it at a friends place."

"Alright."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Whoa, time skip. Okay, so it's been about a week. Lauren's on her last 4 days, and Monica and Mike are looking for a house. On wards.

* * *

I was sitting in Joey's room, waiting for him and his mom. We were going to go to the hospital today. My cast could finally come off. It turned out, my foot wasn't actually that bad, but the cast sped things up a lot. His mom got ready, and off we went.

I was texting Monica, who told me she was moving out of her house. I didn't want her to move.

 **Lauren: But what about when you need to come home? How will you get here?**

 **Monica: I won't I'm taking a big chance here. But, I'm gonna give you the other poster. I can't stay in that time line any more, there's no need.**

 **Lauren: What about me?!**

 **Monica: You can always come visit...**

 **Lauren: You're leaving this world behind. Where no one can reach you.**

 **Monica: I'm sorry.**

I felt the tears start, and Joey grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. We made it into the hospital, and I went up to the operating room to get the cast off.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I sighed, as I closed my phone, and shoved some more things into the poster. I picked up my kitchen table, and moved it into the far corner of the room. Wouldn't be needing that. Mike had one. Basically, I was selling the rest of the furniture on Kijiji. Everyone was coming to get it today. I shoved the rest of my shit through the poster. Mike was on the other side, picking everything up, and putting it somewhere. Emma was currently at school.

Finally, I had everything out, and got in my car, and drove it to the bank. Was I making a mistake? Was this for the greater good? I didn't even know anymore. I sighed as I pulled up to the bank. I stuck my bank card in, and took out all my cash. I wanted to cry.

I put it in my purse, broke my card in half, threw it out, and got into my car. I had told Lauren's parents to keep my vehicle at their place, in case I came back. They had no idea where I was going, but I just told them I didn't need my car.

I opened the door, put the key in the mail box outside my door, closed it, locked it from the inside, texted Lauren, and went through the poster. It was done. I was gone.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was in the cafe downstairs, waiting for my girlfriend. She was wearing the outfit I had gotten her. I was holding Starbucks that I had gotten for her. She texted me, asking where abouts I was, and I told her.

She showed up, and was smiling brightly. "You look happy." I said as she sat down.

"I'm still a little un easy." She said. "I can't do flips, or run for a bit, and walking on it feels like I'm walking on a piece of spaghetti."

"You're a noodle." I said. "So it's close enough."

"Wow, thanks babe." She said. "Oh yeah, Aspyn texted me while I was getting my cast off."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, as I watched her drink some of her Starbucks.

"She wants to know if we can go to the mall today."

"If you want, you can go with Aspyn, and I'll hang out with Bryce. Girls day, and Guys day." I smiled.

"You're okay with that?" She asked, smiling back.

"Of course!" I laughed a bit. "Lauren, just cause we're dating, we don't need to be together 24/7. You have friends, and so do I. So, go have fun."

"Thanks babe!"

* * *

ASPYN P.O.V

My mom had picked up Lauren at the hospital, and we were currently on our way to the mall. "When will you guys be done?" My mom asked.

Lauren and I looked at each other. "I'll text you when we're done." I said, and Lauren nodded.

"Thanks for the ride, Miss Posh."

"Oh, it's alright! You can call me mom."

"Thanks mom!" Lauren and I said.

We walked into the mall, and smiled. "Ready to shop till you drop?"

"If we shop till I drop, I'll die." I laughed at Lauren's comment. "No, seriously."

"Alright, Alright!" I laughed. "Lush or Urban?"

"Lush. Lush Lush Lush!"

We walked into Lush, and Laurens smile grew. "I've been here, but I haven't gotten anything from here." She walked around. "Bubble Bar... What's this?"

"You're joking... Right?"

She blushed. "No?"

"Oh my god. Okay, this." I picked up a pink circle one. "This is life. You put it in your bath, and bam, bubbles."

"Oh my gosh."

"But, if you're just trying it, and this is your first time, you need to chose wisely."

"Why.." I said.

"I'm kidding! Stock up girl! Buy as many as you can!"

"I have $900! Let's buy these things!"

By the time we were done in the LUSH store, we had three bags each. "Well, there's $190 gone." She said.

"Gone to an amazing cause."

"Haha, yeah."

We hit up a few more stores. PINK, Urban, Forever 21, and Hot Topic! We walked into the food court with out 20 bags. "I think we have to many bags." She said.

"Good thing we have carts here." We walked over to the cart place, and signed one out.

We took the cart, and put all of our bags in it. We also had a divider, which was used to separate our bags from each other.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I waited for Emma to come off the school bus. I didn't really know what to expect about being a father. I mean, jeez. I worked at a pizza place. Monica was gonna have to start working too, since she was now living here. We also had to make a little bed for Emma.

"Ugh." I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to do.

"Daddy!" I jumped. Emma was coming off the school bus.

"Emma, come on." I smiled at her. She ran over, and I picked her up. "How was your school day princess?" I asked.

"It was okay. I'm tired though." She yawned.

When I made it back into the house, I noticed that Monica had put some stuff away, but was still unpacking for the most part. "Mommy!" Emma said, running over.

"Hey darling." She picked her up. "School was good?

"Mhm!"

"Do you have any homework?"

"Mommy and Daddy just need to sign papers." She said.

"What's wrong?!" I asked in a panic.

Monica and Emma looked at me funny. "Mike, it's just papers for when she's in school."

"Oh." I said, feeling like an idiot.

I was sitting with Monica after we put Emma down for a nap. "How do you know all this stuff?" I asked, as she filled out the papers.

"I used to do this kind of stuff back on my world." She replied.

"Your poster.. Where is it?"

"Still in my house. It's there until Lauren goes to pick it up. Key's in the mailbox."

"Aren't you scared?" She looked at me. "I mean, of being here. Starting over."

She put down the pen and looked up at he ceiling. "Not really... I have a mystery to solve, a family to keep together. My world didn't offer me to much anyways."

I smiled at her and hugged her. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: While I write this chapter, I have posted chapter 11. Everyone seems to really like it, so let's get on with chapter 17!

* * *

I was sitting in my room with Bryce, watching Messy Mondays. "This is how most drama starts." Bryce said.

"Yup." I replied.

"OMG, LMNOP, Guys. Lauren Beech." I perked up at the sound of my girlfriends name, and then realized what we were watching, and instantly started to get nervous. "Does she really love Joey, or is the whole thing just a fraud? Well, according to recent screen shots, and picture messages, it turns out that Lauren might just be in it for more fans."

Bryce and I looked at each other, and then back at the laptop. On the screen, a picture of Lauren's IG post popped up. It said 'Fans are my only love, not Joey.' "As seen here, Mark, her best friend, agrees!"

Another picture popped up. 'Tots agreed. He don't deserve you!'

I was pissed. No, I was furious. "This is all a joke, right?"

"Told you, this is how drama starts. Remember when they picked on Carly?"

"Yes, I remember." I said. "She had to start all over." I stood up, and walked over to my phone. It was charging. I unplugged it, and brought it back to my bed. "It better not be true."

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I had just gotten back from the mall, and was currently packing some boxes that Aspyn's mom had given me. I'd put these boxes on the train, and then I would get my stuff when I got back!

Aspyn was playing a game on my phone, since I had asked her to try it out. "I can't get the pink square!" She complained.

"Try harder." I laughed.

I could hear my ringer go off, with Joey's little bird tweet. "Joey?" I asked.

"Uhh... Yeah..." She handed me my phone. I read it over, and got confused. "What the hell?" Aspyn asked.

"Weird." I said. "I never posted these." I messaged him back.

 **Lauren: That's not even my profile pic babe, I wouldn't say something like that.**

 **Joey: Private account? Sounds pretty true to me.**

 **Lauren: Seriously? You think I would actually say something like that? I wouldn't!**

 **Joey: Well, figure out who the fuck posted it. You were on Messy Monday.**

I decided to call him instead. "Okay, so what?" I asked.

"Don't 'so what' me Lauren. You know damn well what you said." He replied.

"Babe, that's not even my profile picture, or my account. I don't have a secret account. It wasn't me." I was starting to get pissed off, and Aspyn went into her walk in closet.

"Look. If it's true, just fucking tell me. Cause clearly, you don't need me."

"Joey! It's not even true!" I said. "I hear rumors about you all the time, and I don't fucking go around throwing a fit." I was done with his shit, so I hung up. I sighed, as I plugged my phone into the charger, and laid down on the spare bed. I started to cry. It felt like my heart got ripped out.

Aspyn came back out of her walk in closet, and threw a bikini at my face. "Ow." I said, but looked up at her.

"You look high. Stop crying. Put it on."

"Wow, thanks." I said, as I sniffled back some tears.

Aspyn and I had made it into the basement. Down there, was a Jacuzzi Hot Tub, Pink Lemonade, Chocolate, Fruit, and a Sauna. We were in the hot tub, drinking our lemonade, and talking. "Did you do it?"

"No, I would never.." I said.

"I believe you." She smiled. "We will find out who did it."

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was still furious, and Bryce had gone home. I was currently in my weight room, working out, that's how stressed I was. I didn't know if it was the truth or not. I wanted to believe Lauren, but I also wanted to believe what I saw.

I decided to shower and go to Aspyn's. Since Lauren wouldn't answer her phone, and I probably should apologize. Who was I to jump like that? Why would Lauren be dating me for more supporters? She has way more than I do anyways.

I got dressed after my shower, and started my walk. Aspyn wasn't to far from my place. I mean, far enough, but not to far. I knew Lauren was gonna spend the night there, so if I didn't talk to her now, I wouldn't get the chance.

I knocked on the door, and Aspyn's mom let me in, and send me to the basement with a glass of pink lemonade. When I made it down, I noticed Lauren and Aspyn sitting in the hot tub. Lauren looked at me, and quickly turned to look away. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I thought you said I didn't need you."

"Lauren, I want to apologize."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Joey." She didn't look at me, she didn't have to. I knew she was crying. "You said some pretty mean things."

"I know you're not dating me for supporters."

"I have no need to, I have more than you anyways." Even though I had admitted to it earlier, it still hurt to hear her say it.

"Yeah, thanks, I know." I snapped back.

"Look Joey. I hear rumors about you all the time, and I'm still dating you." Now she was looking at me. Her make up was running down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was in that messy bun.

"Rumors? Like what." I said.

"That you're dating me for my body. Once we bang, you're gonna leave. You want my supporters! You don't actualyl love me, and you're cheating on me with Brooke! Like Open your eyes Joey!" She started to bawl.

"Is that why you don't want to?" I asked.

"Yeah! And cause I'm scared!"

I felt like shit. I didn't mean to start any of this, and now I had to finish all of it. Aspyn was staring at me. "Just leave me alone Joey..." Lauren said. I looked at her, as she turned her back, and sank further into the hot tub.

I walked over, and pulled her out, hugging her, not caring that my shirt was now soaked. "I love you." I said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't mean to-"

"Joey.. I love you too, just... Go..." She pushed my off of her, and I turned around.

"Fine then fuck!" I said, as I left.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I have nothing to say, so yeah. OH WAIT I DO. Time Skip. Lauren's back home. Monica's POV to start.

* * *

It had been about 4 days, maybe 5? I didn't really know. It was Sunday, and Emma was sleeping in her new bed. We had just moved into a house. I was going to be working at the pizzeria from 9am to 6pm. So Mike would be coming home at 6am, sleep until about 4pm, then wake up, make supper, and then go to work at midnight.

It was 9pm, and Mike's day off. "You going to actually go to bed at a decent hour?" I asked.

"My schedule is so messed up, it's ridiculous." He sighed. "But, Emma and I will be able to hang out before I go to work, and I'll be here to tuck her in." He laid down in bed. "You?"

"It's my first day of work in 12 hours, I'm gonna get some shut eye." I said.

"I'm gonna unpack some more stuff then." Mike said, kissing my forehead. "Love you." He took off, and I rolled over, pulling out my note pad, and pen. I was reading over some of the notes I had taken. Foxy had taken a strong liking to Emma, and was willing to play with her while Mike and I went in some nights for investigations.

* * *

FREDDY P.O.V

I was in the night guard office, looking over the data from the previous week. Foxy came into the office. "Hey Matey!" He said, leaning on the wall.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. I just had a question."

"Sure." I said, as I kept writing some stuff down.

"Do 'ye thing it's weird that they came through this here poster?" He put his hand on it, and I looked up, as a bright orange light took Foxy in.

"Foxy?!" I asked, running over to the poster. I watched as the poster turned black and white. "Oh my Fazbears." I ran out of the office and booked it to find the others.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I watched in horror as the poster started to lose it's color. "What?!" I asked, as I put my hand on it. Nothing happened. No portal, no connection. I screamed quietly into my hands.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I had just made it into Monica's house, and coughed at the dust. It hadn't been to long since she moved out. I sighed as I looked around the empty place. So many memories. I walked into the room where the poster would be. I screamed when I saw a small fox on the ground, with an eye patch. "It looks like Foxy... But why is there a fucking fox?!"

"Watch 'yer language!" The fox said, making me scream more. "Lauren, please, calm down!" He said.

"F-F-Foxy?" I felt so weird.

"Aye.. It seems I came through this poster. But now... It be fucked." He said.

"Wow, tells me to watch my language." I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the poster. "I've been home 4 hours, and this shits already happening?" I asked as I looked at the now black and white poster. "Did you break it?"

"I be guessing so." He said. I took the poster off the wall, and rolled it up, putting it into my back pack. "What about me?"

"Oh yeah... Hmm.." I sighed. "I guess you're coming home too." I put him in my bag.

I had finally made it back to my place, and was now in my room. Foxy was on my desk, and watching me as I walked around, trying to sort out the new clothes I had gotten. I turned around to see Foxy sniffing a bubble bar, and his tail wagging. "What is it?"

"You are so cute as an actual fox, but that's not food, that's a bubble bar. It's like a bubble bath." I said, putting the others next to it. "Speaking of baths, I really want to take a bath."

"Me too, Me too!" Foxy said.

"Alright, you can come!" I smiled.

I had made it into the tub, and was watching Joey's broadcast. Foxy was sitting in the ledge of the bubble bath, his tail was in the water. "I dunno.." Joey said. "I feel like I lost the most important thing in my life."

He was crying, and so I started crying. I decided to open my laptop, and play it there instead, while I used my phone to text Joey. "Hold on, she's texting me." The comments were going crazy. "She said she's watching this now." He looked at the camera. "Babe, I am so sorry... I don't want to live without you."

I felt tears fall down my face, and Foxy licked my cheek. "What happened?" He asked.

"We got into a fight.. Someone posted false information about me, and he believed it." I said.

Joey was guesting someone, and they were talking about who actually posted it. "It was some Mackenzie, and some Brooke chick. Like, what the hell?" The guy asked. "Who do they think they are?"

"Oh my gosh, I know who they are, and I agree." Joey said. "They hate Lauren, and they also hate me. Thank you so much!" He said, and his broadcast ended.

We ended up talking on the phone about everything, Foxy keeping his muzzle shut, until he fell into the tub. He didn't like it at all, he instantly starting panicking, and paddling around.

"What the fuck was that?" Joey asked.

"Foxy fell in the tub." I said without thinking.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Foxy came through the portal... He also BROKE it." I said, picking him up, and putting him on the floor.

"It's not my fault! 'Ye took forever to come back!" He shook, getting water everywhere. I glared at the fox.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was on the phone with Lauren, and the topic of sex came up. "So... You don't have to answer this, but you don't want to because of the rumors?" I asked.

"And.. I'm scared. What if my mom finds out? Or Messy Monday's gets a hold of the information. Like, no thanks. I don't want to be a rumor topic."

"I understand." I said. "Lauren, you don't believe the rumors, do you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just a little upset." She replied. I heard the tub draining in the background, and the pitter patter of her walking to the sink and grabbing her blow dryer.

We went on video, now that she had clothes on, and was blow drying Foxy. Her hair was in a towel. "I just don't want out relationship to be focusing on that, you know?"

"Lauren, I'm not gonna force you into sex. I love you for you." I smiled. "We know who started the rumor, I already messaged Messy Monday's, and they're gonna fix it up tomorrow. She smiled, and nodded.

"What if I say yes, then change my mind?" She asked.

"Then we stop?" I asked, confused.

We both kept talking until we felt like everything was fixed. "I'm happy we're okay." I said.

"Me too Babe." She said.

"I have a question.."

"Of course! Ask away." She was now laying in her bed.

"Can I come over next month? Like.. The whole month." She perked up, and Foxy yelped when she sat up.

"I'll ask my mom first thing tomorrow! I love you so much, but I'm exhausted! I love you, goodnight!"

"Love you too baby, night." We hung up, and I smiled as I laid in my bed. "I'm so lucky to have an amazing girl like her."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Fire when the strobe hits you! *Dies*

* * *

Taking care of Emma, Mike, and myself was the hardest thing. Not to mention, we were still adjusting to the new house. Emma seemed to be more comfortable, and was now able to stay up a bit later when we both went to the pizzeria at night.

It was one of those nights. Mike and I were up, trying to figure out why the fuck the portal closed. Foxy was no where to be found, and Freddy explained that once Foxy went through, it closed. Since then, we've had several more problems. Camera's wouldn't work, and the portal would randomly open, sending weird black blobs through.

It tore off Chica's arm one night, and that was hell. Emma was in Pirate's Cove. The only safe place we were able to find so far. Freddy was with her. I wasn't going to leave her alone in there.

"Did this happen in the video game?" Mike asked.

"No, never." I replied. "These black blobs, it's like from FNAF world, when the game glitches."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked. "FNAF world?"

"Yeah. It was crazy. It was like something went wrong, and you had to collect all these pieces. It's as if something here isn't right. We just need to find out what's causing this part of the world to glitch out." I said, while writing things on my note pad.

"Freddy, how are you?" Chica asked, and Freddy's voice came back through Chica's chest, very static like.

"We're holding up just fine. The little black blobs can't come into the cove. It seems like it's a shield."

"Sounds good on their end." Chica looked at me.

"That's good.."

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

Foxy had gotten used to sleeping in my room. My mom had asked, and I lied, saying I was just watching him for a friend. When she asked about the eye patch, I said he recently had surgery, and that's why he couldn't be alone. My mom then went out, and bought him a cone of shame. He hated it. He absolutely hated it.

When he came trotting into my room, he hit the cone on the door and fell over. He then got stuck, cause the cone was so big and started to roll around in a circle. It was the fumiest thing, I had to film it. Joey saw it, and almost pissed himself laughing.

Speaking of Joey, my mom said he could come over! So we had to count down the days again. We had 20 days left before we could see each other. Hopefully, no more drama would start.

On the other side of things, the portal was seriously screwed. It was 2am, and I had my hands planted on the poster. Foxy was sitting next to me, and whining. I sighed, but didn't take my hands off the poster. I wanted to see Monica. I needed to. I had so much to tell her. "I miss you, Monica.."

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I looked at the poster, and sighed, as I did so. I didn't like this. I had no way to get through, no way to see Lauren and the others. I wanted to come here, but I didn't want it to stay like this. I placed my hand on it. "I miss you. Lauren.."

Suddenly, the portal flashed, and I got shot back, and screamed as I hit my head on the wall and passed out.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

The portal sprung to life, and I had to suppress a scream, as I picked up Foxy and jumped on my bed. It started to gain it's colour back. Then suddenly, it all stopped. It was as if nothing happened. The poster was normal, the portal was open. "What the.." I said.

"I guess we can go through." Foxy said.

"Alright, but you first." I threw the fox at the poster, and it ate him up. I then jumped through. I landed on the other side, and landed on a black blob, that exploded. "Oh." I said. "Sorry."

"Lauren!" Monica said. Her head was bleeding, but she ran over and hugged me.

"Monica, you're bleeding!"

"Haha, yeah, I know. It's okay. What happened, did you touch the poster?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess we touched it at the same time and it just activated." I said. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Well, all of 'ye may be okay, but I have this blasted cone on me head!" Foxy yelled, but it echoed from the cone.

Chica burst out into a robotic laugh, and I died of laughter as well.

* * *

EMMA P.O.V

I stood in Pirate's Cove, feeling my heart race. Freddy had broken down, thanks to me. I shook in fear as I looked at my hands. "Mommy..?" I asked. "Mommy's here." I said. I looked at Freddy, and read the code above his head. "I broke Freddy.." I started to cry. "I opened the portal so Mommy could come back to Mama... And now... And now Freddy is broken because of me."

I looked at Pirate's Cove, all around me, all of the numbers and codes. "Pirate's Cove, Security Drop." I said.

 **"Dropping Security Of: Pirate's Cove."** A robotic voice in my head said. **"Anything else, Mistress?"**

"Drop Enemy, WO90PL." I replied.

 **"Dropping Enemy: WO90PL."** The voice replied.

"Emma!" I heard Mama call for me.

"Mommy?!" I called back, as I ran out. "Activate, Freddy Fazbear."

 **"Freddy Fazbear, Activated."** I smiled at the voice,and ran over to my Mama.

"Lauren, this is my adopted daughter, Emma." Mama picked me up.

"Awe, you're so cute!" Lauren said. I looked at the Lauren girl, and she seemed to smile and ruffle my hair. As soon as her hand touched my head, she let go instantly.

"Something wrong?" Mama asked.

"No no, nothing." Lauren laughed. "Just tired haha."

I looked at Lauren, and Mama looked at us both. I read the code above Lauren's head. XL22OPLGH79. I then looked at Mama's. XL23OHJKE12.

My code seemed to match the Lauren girls more, and my programing knew so. This wasn't good...

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I was sitting in the office with Monica. "So, you guys adopted her?" I asked my cousin. She was holding Emma in her lap, as the young girl slept.

"Yeah. I mean, why not right? The girl needed a home."

"She's so cute."

"You know, she really looks like you." Monica said.

"Duh, that's why she's so cute." I laughed.

"No, like it's crazy. She looks like you and Joey." She said.

"Hey... Uhh.. Can I tell you something?" I asked. Monica nodded. "When I touched her head, it was like every memory of Joey and I came flooding back. It was really weird."

"Hmm, I don't know why." Monica said. "What kind of memories?"

"I mean like, the portal, the pizzeria, the fight-"

"Fight?!" Monica asked. "You guys had a fight?" I sighed, as I explained to her what had happened. "Oh my gosh, I thought you meant a physical fight."

* * *

EMMA P.O.V

I heard everything. I stored the conversation. That was it. Lauren is Mommy. Monica is my Mama, but Lauren is my birth mother. How much longer before they find out about me being a glitch?

I was the moderator. I was the reason the murders were stopping for now. "But you can't hold me off to much longer, can you?" A male voice in my head said. "Project F." He laughed, and I felt myself cringe.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wooow, only 10 more chapters to go! Shit's getting real now. So, there's a time skip, and Joey is going to explain everything, okay? Okay.  
It's kinda rushed, cause we wrote 300 words, and then FanFiction deleted it! :D Fuck you.

* * *

It had been a busy week. With 7 days until we met, I decided to surprise Lauren. We talked about a bunch of things. Emma, The Portal, Our Life, and a lot of other things. We were currently live and answering questions. I was always nervous in front of the camera, but having Lauren there made it all better.

We had decided that we were going to go through the portal, since Monica kept sending paper airplanes through. Lauren said it was like a texting system for them, since she had no cell phone over there. Well, okay, she had her phone, but no reception. The phone basically just took pictures and played music.

It was about 1am. Lauren's parents had gone to bed. I was in the room next to hers, the guest room. I opened my door, and tip toed out, and into Lauren's room. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She whispered. "We gotta be quiet. My house isn't like yours, my parents could hear us." She grabbed a bag that was next to her bed.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"Oh this? It has a bunch of stuff in it for Monica." She laughed quietly. "Oh, and some fruit salad." She grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

EMMA P.O.V

I was in the Party Room when I felt a new code enter the area. My mind instantly raced to find it. "Daddy.." I said. I got up, and started walking towards the office.

"Haha... You don't have much time left, Project F." The mans voice ran in my head.

"Shut up." I said. "I don't need you to do these." I replied in my mind.

"Such an innocent child. It'd be so much easier to kill you." He laughed crazily. "I can in 5 days. Unless your little friends figure out what's really going on. Then again, not even you, a program, knows."

I tuned him out. I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I walked into the office, and looked at the person who had another part of my code. Usually, codes would be green, but Lauren and the boys turned white, and so did my own code.

Mama seemed to get scared, and told me that I started shaking. I told her I was fine, and she picked me up. "This is Joey." She smiled. "Lauren's Boyfriend."

I extended my smaller hand, and shook his finger. He gasped, and pulled back. "Did you see it too?!" Lauren asked. "Did you see the memories of us?!"

"Yeah Yeah! What happened!" I watched Mommy and Daddy freak out. It was kind of funny.

"I think I know." I knew that voice. I turned over to look at Freddy.

* * *

FREDDY P.O.V

I brought them out to the party room, and sat them down in the chairs. "Meet Emma." I said. The girl was sitting on my shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure I know my daughter Freddy." Monica said.

"Only she isn't your daughter." I replied. "She's theirs." I pointed to Joey and Lauren. They looked at each other, then me, then everyone else.

"We didn't do anything I swear!" Joey said, as he freaked out.

"Let me explain." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Emma, or, Project F, is just a code, like the rest of us. Only problem is, she's glitched."

"Wait a second, you knew we were codes?!" Mike asked.

"Micheal, we're video game characters." I looked at him. "We're alive, we're living, we're here." I sighed. "But, it's not that simple..."

"I should be the first to apologize." Emma said, as she floated off my shoulders.

"She's floating!" Joey pointed.

"Project F, or... XL22KDHFT90..." She looked at the others. "Is my actual name. I'm a glitch created by you two. Mommy and Daddy."

"No no no!" Lauren said. "I'm not your mommy, I'm Lauren." She pointed to Monica. "That's your mommy."

"In all honesty, I wish." She smiled. "But, I don't really exist." She started to cry, but her tears turned into pixels as they hit the floor. "I'm a broken glitch. The only reason Vincent isn't murdering anyone, is because he's trapped within my walls for five more days. Once those days are up, we're doomed, and I might be gone."

"So wait.." Lauren said. "When did you know that I was your... Mom..." She seemed confused by the word.

"You and Joey have the same code as I do." She smiled.

"Emma is able to read codes, and change things around."

"That makes sense, but.. How did we have you without us, you know.." He made awkward hand clapping signals. Lauren blushed and looked away.

"Remember when you two landed on each other?" She asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Landed on this dick." Joey said.

"Joey!" Lauren said.

"When you two landed, your codes seemed to get confused, and out came me." She dabbed.

"Yes!" Lauren yelled. "You're so my kid, oh my lord!"

"Yay!" Emma did a back flip in the air.

Joey had to comfort Lauren, as she had a mental breakdown.

"I'm glad this is cleared up." Mike said. "But, I'm still very confused." I smiled at this. Micheal always wanted more information, that's why he was head guard. "So, you're a code? A glitch?" He was writing things down. "What else can you do?"

"Those five kids that were murdered, I can bring back their ghosts. I can talk to them. I have..." She sighed. "But, if we don't stop Vincent, we're going to have a bigger problem."

"Like what?" Lauren and Joey asked.

"Vincent.." She said.

"Go on.."

"Vincent is the head of the operation. I'm simply the one designed to stop him. But all of us have run our courses. No matter how many kids try to stop him, no matter how many guards, we die.. Either by Vincent, or the animatronics. But here we are, all talking, all alive still. Something must be right."

"We have an open portal." I said. "That's something too. I've never seen that happen."

"Magic?" Lauren asked.

"Dibs on the dragon!" Joey said.

"There's no dragon!" Lauren yelled.

"Magic, or simply luck, there's something here. And the keys to it, are right here." She pointed to Monica and Lauren.

"Why us?" Monica asked.

"Why not us? We're hot." Lauren said. Monica face palmed.

"You two were the first ones to come through the portal. Therefore, something here is right." Emma said. "So whatever it is, I'm going to look into your codes. I'm going to try my best. I want us to win."

"We will." Monica said. "We will we will." I smiled.

"For Freddy's!" I said.

"For Freddy's!" Everyone cheered.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So, Lauren's point of view is gonna start us off. If you guys have any questions about the previous chapter, please comment, or message me!

* * *

I was still in bed around noon. Monica had come back with us after what we had heard last night. She wanted to come back for a bit, play on her phone, and then go back. Besides, we had to be together to find out what the hell was happening.

My parents had apparently talked to Monica already, and asked if she could watch me while they went away. She had agreed. My mom had gone out with her friends to go and help her buy a dress, or something for the anniversary. My dad was talking to Monica, and drinking some coffee.

I came down to the kitchen, after taking a shower. I was wearing my jeans, and a cute striped top. "Morning!" I said.

"Morning." Monica and my dad said.

"You look like you're in a good mood this morning." My dad said.

"I am I am." I said, as I opened up the fridge. I was making myself fruit salad. Cause, life demands it so.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie. What is it?" Monica walked off.

I sat down across from my dad. "Don't get mad, but it's a personal question.." I said.

"I won't be mad." He said. "What happened?"

"No, no, nothing happened.. I just.." I started blushing, not sure how to word it. "How old were you when you had sex?"

My dad's face went red. "Oh uhh..." He looked off into the distance. "I was 14." He said. "You're asking if I'd let you, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I blushed and looked down.

"Honestly, it's your life. If you want to, go ahead, just be safe. Oh, and don't tell your mother." He took a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah, I'd like to live, thanks." I said. "Oh and dad?" I asked before I went back up to my room.

"Do you need condoms?"

"What, no! I was gonna ask if you and mom could bring back that awesome cream?"

"Oh yeah sure. But no sex without a condom!" I laughed as I ran up the stairs.

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I was scribbling in my FNAF note book. I had so many questions, and not enough answers. Suddenly my door opened, and in ran Lauren. "What?!" I asked.

"I'm allowed to do the do!" She said.

"Ew." I replied.

Joey walked in after her, tooth brush in his mouth. "We're allowed to bang?" He asked.

She ran behind me, as I kept writing. "M-Maybe!" She replied. "Monica, what are you writing?"

"Don't change the subject!" I heard Joey say.

"It's a chart of everything that's going on in the other world."

"I see." Lauren said. She then left with Joey.

"And keep it down!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Lauren yelled back.

I had brought the poster into my room. I mean, Lauren didn't really need it in her room. Wouldn't want Mike walking in on that.

* * *

Lauren's parents were officially gone, and I sent the paper airplane through the portal. Soon after, Emma came through. "It feels really funny in this world." She said.

"Stay out of your Mommy's room." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You don't want to, or need to, know." I said. "Come. We need to talk."

Emma and I went downstairs, and I made her finish the chart. I didn't really understand all that was going on, but she did.

"So, you think Lauren and I are the key?" I asked.

"I know you are." Emma said. "I wouldn't have felt such a strong connection to your codes if you weren't. Something is special."

I didn't know what that meant, but when she took my hand I was about to find out.

* * *

JOEY P.O.V

I was talking to Lauren about the whole sex thing. "If you don't want to, that's fine, I'm not going to force you. If you do want to, that's fine, we can." I smiled.

"I don't know, I'm just super nervous about it. Like, we're so young, and I'm scared people will find out and call me names." She had tears in her eyes. "Messy Monday's-"

"No. They can't. I already told them to stay the hell out of our lives now. We won't be on there, not anymore. The only people who will know, are the people we tell." I smiled, and wiped her tears. "If anyone else finds out, then we know someone can't be trusted."

"I guess that's true.." She smiled at me. I kissed her. "Thank you, for under standing."

"Of course. Babe, I'm not going to make you. It's your call. So whenever you're ready, we can."

"Can we go get ice cream? I'm ready for ice cream." I laughed at her.

"Yeah, let's go and get som-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. A giant boom came from downstairs.

"Monica?!" Lauren called, as we ran downstairs.

"Oh, hey." Monica looked like she had been shocked my something. She had black all over her face, and her hair was a mess. "Sorry, you probably heard that."

"What did you do? Take an atomic shit?" I asked.

"I'm trying to teach her a few things, and help her learn some others." I saw Emma floating.

"She floats in this world too!" I said.

"Emma!" Lauren said.

"Hi Mommy!" She waved. Lauren smiled.

"If our future kid looks like that, I want 20."

"Oh my gosh." Lauren said.

We decided to stick around for a bit, see what the fuss was all about. Worst idea ever. I lost Lauren to Monica and Emma, and had to watch, cause you know, I'm not magical apparently. "So when you guys hold hands, and do that thing I showed you earlier, it can open and close a portal, but it will have a minute delay."

"Sounds good!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Whoa. Hi. People of the internet. It is I, Fate. Let's get this shit started.

* * *

Joey and Lauren were fast asleep. I had them watching a movie, but they fell asleep half way through it. Lauren's head was on Joeys chest. I took a picture, and sent it to Lauren. She'd see it in the morning.

Emma had fallen asleep in my room, on the floor, in a nest of blankets. I smiled, as I tucked her in. Mike had come through the portal to hang out with me.

We decided to go out for a walk, which resulted in us stopping in at a corner store. "Everything is so expensive in this world." Mike said, as he looked at some of the snacks in the corner store.

"Well yeah. Of course." I said, as I picked a drink from the fridge. "Ever had these?" I asked, holding up a Monster energy drink.

"No, what is it?"

"Good. Don't." I put it back. "You can drink this." I pushed a little bottle of A&W root beer on him.

"Oh, okay." He said, but he took it.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"For fixing my world?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grabbed another bottle of pop for myself, and we bought ice cream cones. "I mean, I don't want you to be stuck in hell, you know?"

"I know. I don't either. I'm not to sure what's going to happen."

* * *

FREDDY P.O.V

I felt my joints release, and I sighed. It was midnight. Good. I walked over to where Mike would usually be, only he wasn't. I sighed, as I walked back to the dining area. "He's not here?" Chica asked.

"Nope. It's okay though. We have to do this with or without him."

"I dunno." Bonnie said. We all looked at him. "I mean, shouldn't we have the chosen ones here?"

"With or without them Bonnie." I repeated.

"The lad has a point Fred!" Foxy said. "I know you mean good."

"I do mean good. Which is why I'm doing me this." I said. They all looked at me, and I looked back. "What?"

"Look, when I went, I became a little fox." Foxy said, making Bonnie laugh. "HUSH YOUR BUNS."

I approached the poster, with the others in tow. We all looked around. "Ladies first?" I offered to Chica.

"Not a chance Lard Ass." She kicked me into the poster.

It was like falling through time. It was so weird. We all fell into the portal, and landed in a room. I looked down at the others. "Oh my god. Foxy, you're so small."

"Shut up, you're still fat." He said. I huffed.

"Guys, I'm little!" Chica flapped her wings, and we looked at her. Even Bonnie was bigger than her, but he was a rabbit.

So basically, a Fox, Rabbit, Chicken, and a Bear inside of a bedroom. Totally normal, right?

* * *

MONICA P.O.V

I was laughing as Mike and I walked to my room. I opened the door, but walked in backwards, since I was talking to him. "We could take Lauren and Joey on a trip or something."

"We could!" He said. "Me too, cause I'm not used to this world."

"True!" I turned around, and my nose pushed against something. I looked up a bit, and saw a bear. Screaming, I hid behind Mike.

"No no no, wait!" It was Freddy's voice. "Please, wait!"

"What the fuck?!" Mike asked. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Well, you see..." Foxy said.

"We felt like it was safer for us to be here with you."

"You guys are animals." Monica said.

"Yeah well, that's okay." Foxy said.

"No, actually, the only legal one to have, is Bonnie."

"Ha!" Bonnie said. "You all suck." He said.

"I'm a chicken! That's legal, right?"

"We don't live on a farm Chica." I said.

"Awww..." Chica said.

"Besides." Foxy jumped on my bed and curled into a ball. "If you really wanted to stay here, I'm sure they could just cook you up and eat you." He smirked.

"No no no no!"

We decided that they might as well stay in Lauren's room over night. Freddy slept on the floor, being to fat to sit on the bed. He slept on his back, and Chica made a fur nest on his stomach. Foxy slept at the end of the bed on Lauren's feet. Bonnie, slept on Lauren's chest, ears folded back.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

I heard my alarm go off, and groaned, feeling around for it, and turned it off. I put a hand on my chest, and almost broke down into tears. "Joooeeeeyyyyyy..." I whined.

He made some caveman noise, and I started to talk again. "If I grew chest hair, would you still love me?"

"What?" He asked. I opened my eyes, and looked down seeing a rabbit on me. "Hey, look a rabbit." Joey said.

"It's cute."

"Awe thanks." The rabbit said, making me scream and push it off me. It screamed as it rolled off the bed, and landed on something else that made a 'bawk' noise. I then heard something growl, and sat up.

"Y'all be so noisy in the mornin' lads." The fox on the edge of my bed stretched and yawned.

"Foxy!" I said, pulling the little fox over to me. "Look at you, who's a good boy? Who's my good boy?"

"Oh, me me me." Foxy said, rolling on his back, as I scratched his stomach, making his leg kick.

"I wanna be your good boy!" Joey said.

We all went downstairs for breakfast. Apparently, Monica already knew about them being here. While we all ate, including the animals, Joey and I talked about VidCon. I looked over at Monica, who looked really stressed.

"Monica?"

"Huh? Sorry." She asked, shocked.

"I just said your name."

"Oh. Haha."

"Whats wrong?"

"Just thinking about stuff." She replied. "Like, the portal, you and Joey, your birthday, our lives, you know."

"Me and Joey?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Joey asked me.

"If you do the do."

I looked at my boyfriend, who currently had his face covered by a bowl, since he had started to slowly drink the milk from his cereal. "Real mature babe." I said.

"Shhhh..." He said.

"I'm just saying." Monica said. "It's just a concern. Your mom doesn't know. Your dad does. I understand you'll be safe, but you're so young."

"I'll be safe, I promise." I smiled. "Who so nervous?"

"Can I talk to you?"

I followed my cousin out of the room, and watched as Mike and Joey started a conversation.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"What if the condom breaks Lauren?"

"Wow, okay, uhh." I looked at the floor. "I dunno?"

"Exactly. You're young. I know you want to do these kinds of things, but I'm just worried about you, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me. Worry about you. You moved to the other world. You are with Mike. You have a daughter. You need to stop whatever is going on over there." I said.

"You're suppose to help me!" I said. "But you never do!"

"I don't know what to do!" I said. "Monica, I'm a kid!"

"Exactly." She walked away from me, leaving me in the hallway to think on my own.

* * *

FOXY P.O.V

I was standing at the door frame. I heard everything. I sighed, as I turned and walked down the hallway. "Don't take it to harshly." I walked past her, and into the living room. No way I was getting involved in that storm.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Guess what? Hi.

* * *

LAUREN P.O.V

Talk about the most awkward car ride ever. Monica wouldn't talk to me, and I could feel the tension in the air. Foxy was sitting on Mike's lap, and sleeping. Joey was nearly passing out, and I was lonely. I was listening to SIA and Melanie Martinez.

Monica pulled into the border crossing. I sighed. This always took forever. Joey's head fell against the window, making a thump noise, which made him jump and wake up. "Meh." He said.

"Mike." Monica said. "Shove Foxy back in the poster."

"Sorry little buddy." Mike said, unrolling the poster. I watched as he dropped Foxy over top of it, the poster swallowing him. Mike then rolled it back up, and handed it off to me. "Keep it safe for me?" He smiled. I nodded.

"Lauren." Monica said.

"Yeah?" I asked. It was the first time she had spoken to me tonight.

"I was just trying to make sure you were safe." She said. "I didn't mean to make you upset, or get mad."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but it is my life." I replied.

"I know. Just be safe."

"I will." I smiled.

We finally made it through the stupid border, and kept driving. How Monica got a passport for Mike, is beyond my understanding. We pulled up to a McDonald's, and I was so happy. Like, I loved American McDonald's.

We all walked in, Monica stretching her legs outside, and Mike staying with her. Joey and I walked into McDonald's, and ordered our food. "This makes me so happy." I said. "I'm soooooo hungry."

"Same." Joey said.

We were waiting for our food when Monica and Mike decided to finally come into the store. They both ordered, and we got our food. We sat outside, since it was super duper nice out. "It's so pretty." I said.

"You're so pretty." Joey smiled.

"Awe, babe." I smiled, and leaned into him.

"It's true. You're the girl of my dreams."

"Babe, Bryce introduced me to you over the internet." I laughed.

"And thank god.." He looked down at me.

* * *

FLASH BACK - JOEY P.O.V

I was on YouNow, talking to some of my supporters. I only had about 300 at the time. But hey, who was I to complain? They loved me, and it made me happy! I was guesting Bryce, who brought his supporters to my stream. "So yeah. There's this cute girl." He said.

"How cute?" I asked, spinning in my spiny chair.

"Like, Solid 100." He said. "She's actually watching this stream."

"Oh snap." I said. "Hello hot girl."

"I have her number, and I have her YouNow account. You might of heard about her? Lauren Grey."

"O to the M to the Jesus, yes." I said. "I know about her. She's like, Musically famous!"

"You should guest her." Bryce said.

"Aight." I said, hanging up with him. I then went to the guest list, and found Lauren there. I guested her, and she answered. "Hey!" I smiled.

"Hiii!" She said. "You're so cute, and I just wanna say I love your lives."

"Oh my gosh, thank you." I said. "You're soo pretty!" I said. "I love your musically account."

"Awe, thanks."

We talked for hours, before it was time for bed. Night and night again, we'd talk, and text, and Skype. Then it happened. We met at VidCon, and not long after, she became my girlfriend.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK - JOEY P.O.V

"I was so bad at flirting."

"It's okay. Same here." Lauren laughed.

"I'm so happy that he introduced me to you." I said, pulling her closer to me as she ate her chicken nuggets.

"I'm so happy I met you, and got to actually hug you, and be with you for those few days." She said, as she finished her last nugget.

"It's going to be an official year since we met in person for the first time." I said.

Just as we were about to kiss, her phone went off, making me jump. "Well then." I said.

She answered it. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Ariel! How's it going? Oh sweet, yeah, we'll be there in about an hour. We just stopped to eat."

VidCon was in New York this year, making it easy for the Canadian views to come and see us. Ariel and Lauren finished their call, and we all got back in the car.

I pulled out my phone, ready to text Lauren.

 **Joey: Babe..**

 **Lauren: I'm right beside you, whats wrong?**

 **Joey: Is it bad I get jealous when you're around Zach?**

 **Lauren: No, I mean, it's normal, but why?**

 **Joey: Well... I feel like he likes you, and he can see you whenever he wants to really.**

 **Lauren: Joey, you are the most important person in the world to me, do you understand? I love you more than anyone else in this world. Besides, Zach likes Ariel, and I love you.**

I felt my heart skip a beat as I smiled. I looked over at her, and held her hand. "I love you too." I said.

I looked up front, and noticed that Mike and Monica were laughing and smiling with each other. Everything seemed in balance. Everything seemed perfect. As if even the slightest thing would be out of sync. In other words, it was to perfect. It seemed that no one else noticed what I noticed.

It was like a scene from a movie, where one person can tell how perfect things, mean bad, life changing scenarios. But, who's life would it be?


End file.
